


Un sorso d’acqua di Fontebranda ovvero Giochi d’acqua

by Sabre_xy



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrè is hot, Andrè need to cool down, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fanart, Jealousy, Palace maids are thirsty, gossip among servants, hot summer, oblivious Oscar, secret place
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabre_xy/pseuds/Sabre_xy
Summary: “André… Andreeeeè… possibile che quando serve non si trovi mai nessuno in questa casa!?!”Da dieci minuti buoni vaga alla ricerca di André e non è ancora riuscita a trovarlo. Già è tornata dalla Reggia con un diavolo per capello e ora anche questa!...A volte il caldo da alla testa si sa... e può capitare che le cose prendano una piega del tutto inaspettata...Una storia leggerina e un po' folle in occasione del compleanno di Andrè.
Relationships: André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes
Kudos: 1





	1. Andreeeè… fa caldo!

**CAPITOLO 1: ‘Andreeeè… fa caldo!’**  
  
  
“André… Andreeeeè… possibile che quando serve non si trovi mai nessuno in questa casa!?!”  
Da dieci minuti buoni vaga alla ricerca di André e non è ancora riuscita a trovarlo. Già è tornata dalla Reggia con un diavolo per capello e ora anche questa!  
Sono ormai cinque mesi, che ha preso servizio a Corte e a questo punto comincia a dubitare della sua scelta. Si era illusa che finalmente avrebbe avuto modo di dare prova delle sue capacità, che tutti gli anni passati a studiare ed esercitarsi, ad acquisire competenze nell’uso della armi e nella strategia militare sarebbero serviti a qualcosa e invece… e invece, dopo il barlume di speranza dell’arrivo della Delfina… si è trovata a impartire ordini a un branco di _damerini_ con divise che per ricami, bottoni luccicanti e passamanerie elaborate e hanno poco da invidiare agli abiti da sera delle sue sorelle!  
Soldati… bah, il guardaportone di Palazzo Jarjayes corre sicuramente più pericoli di loro ed è più esposto alle intemperie. Cosa c’entra lei con quel branco di cicisbei entusiasti per il solo fatto di essere stati ammessi a Corte?… Comincia seriamente a pensare che sarebbe stato meglio se l’incarico lo avesse preso quello là… quel Girodelle, con i suoi modi raffinati, quel tono di voce sempre spaventosamente cortese e controllato… sembra sempre che _sussurri_. Come farà a essere sempre così calmo e pacato, poi!?  
_‘Cento colpi di spazzola prima di dormire rendono lucidi i capelli e scacciano i cattivi pensieri’_… ecco, deve essere quello.  
Sicuramente Victor[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_edn1) non manca di mettere in pratica questa buona pratica ogni sera… farebbe proprio felice la sua vecchia governante. Povera donna… con lei ogni assalto ai suoi ricci ribelli si è sempre ridotto a uno scontro fatto di strepiti e sempre più efficaci modi di parare i colpi e disarmarla di quello strumento di tortura in argento e setole. Certo ce ne ha messo prima di darsi per vinta, Marie è sempre stata un osso duro… probabilmente avrebbe la meglio su tutti quei figli di papà, che si suppone lei dovrebbe addestrare per farne dei _veri uomini_. Che cosa ridicola.  
E per cosa poi?... esibirsi in parata e fare da _portinai_ per quella ragazzina… no… questo non lo può dire… non lo può neanche pensare! Lei è l’erede della famiglia de Jarjayes, da sempre fedele alla casa Reale, Capitano delle Guardie Reali e Maria Antonietta è la Delfina di Francia, la _sua_ futura Regina… e in realtà, ora che ha imparato un po’ a conoscerla, al di là del mero rispetto dovuto, le piace la Principessa… ha l’innocenza e il buon cuore di una bambina… e come lei si trova a vivere sotto il vincolo di costrizioni… di cui il più delle volte stenta veramente a capire il senso!  
Non riesce a impedirsi di pensare, che quello non sia proprio il suo posto… di essere _sprecata_ per quell’incarico… quel ‘_prestigioso’_ incarico. E poi per cosa!? Perché è una _donna_!? Questa poi!  
Da quello che ha visto finora, il Tenente Girodelle ha sicuramente più argomenti di conversazione di lei da condividere con la Principessa! Quanto sia elegante l’intarsio di un _secretaire_… quale sia il colore della stoffa più alla moda o l’ultimo pettegolezzo a Corte… cose di cui lei non sa un beato accidenti e… perché mai poi dovrebbe interessarsene?! Figuriamoci impegnarsi per intavolarci una conversazione.  
Un reparto di cavalleria… oppure… in marina! Ecco, sì… proprio… così almeno suo Padre non avrebbe avuto modo di comparire a sorpresa a suo piacimento per… _vedere se aveva fatto bene i compiti_… come quando aveva cinque anni!  
Come oggi… quando l’aveva trovato nel _suo_ ufficio arrivando alla Reggia… comodamente seduto alla _sua_ scrivania… e Girodelle era lì, senza il _suo_ permesso, a intrattenerlo in _un’amabile conversazione_ e suo Padre, il Generale… RIDEVA!?  
“Benarrivata Oscar… entra, non stare lì ferma sulla porta. Entra!”  
_Questo_ le aveva detto! E lei scema...  
“Buongiorno Padre, cosa vi porta qui alla Reggia questa mattina?”  
Aveva sussultato… _dentro_… esterrefatta da quelle parole uscite spontaneamente dalla sua bocca e… con una tale pacata naturalezza! Era proprio lei che le aveva pronunciate!? Perché in realtà sentiva solo una gran voglia di… urlare!  
Certo… bontà sua… _magnanimo_ a darle il permesso di entrate nel _SUO_ ufficio!  
Le erano formicolate le mani… avrebbe proprio voluto sguainare la spada e infilzare alla poltrona quel _perfettino_ di Girodelle… così almeno lui imparava… solo che subito era scattato sull’attenti.  
“Capitano!” serio e impeccabile nel suo saluto militare “Vi prego di perdonarmi se mi sono preso la libertà di fare accomodare vostro Padre…”  
“Non vi preoccupate Victor, avete fatto benissimo” _maledetto perfettino_… _anziché scusarti adesso, potevi proprio evitare di prenderti la libertà prima_.  
Avanzando verso la scrivania e sfilandosi i guanti, gli aveva anche sorriso… tanto per completare l’opera… ma chi cavolo stava diventando?  
“Nel pomeriggio sarò ricevuto in udienza da Sua Maestà con il generale Bouillet e, dovendo venire alla Reggia, ho pensato di sfruttare l’occasione per passare a farti visita, Oscar…”  
“_… a controllarmi!_”  
Si era alzato con tutta calma, sembrava quasi… compiaciuto.  
“Se la cosa non ti è di troppo disturbo, mi farebbe piacere assistere all’esercitazione di oggi…”  
“… _per controllare che non faccia disastri!!_”  
Aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso Girodelle e aveva sorriso... di nuovo!?  
“… dicevo appunto con il Tenente Girodelle, che invecchiando si comincia a provare nostalgia delle cose che si facevano da giovani.”  
E aveva… ridacchiato!!  
“Ma cosa dite, Generale, voi siete nel fiore degli anni!” _perfettino ruffiano_…  
E avevano ridacchiato… ancora… _insieme_!  
“Certo, Padre, sarà un piacere e un onore per me avervi qui oggi.” ancora la sua voce autonoma e impassibile, neanche su quella sembrava avere più controllo.  
“_Perché non adottate Victor, Padre?_ _Eh? Bella fortuna che ha avuto il Conte Girodelle a mettere al mondo una simile perla di figlio! Voi, purtroppo no. Siete stato capace di scodellare solo me!... Dopo una sfilza interminabile di delicate e graziose femminucce… Peccato però, che se non mi fossi fermata in tempo, il nostro Tenente Perfettino sarebbe finito infilzato come un pollo a un albero in quel duello… perché, sarà anche garbato ed elegante, ma quando si tratta di tirare di scherma non è in grado neanche di baciarmi le chiap…._”  
Un movimento impercettibile alle sua spalle o forse un lieve scricchiolio l’aveva riscossa.  
“Posso fare qualcosa per te, Oscar?” quasi un sussurro… carezzevole.  
Aveva incrociato lo sguardo di André al suo fianco. Era rimasto in silenzio, probabilmente chinato in cenno di saluto fino a quel momento, impeccabile come sempre… anche lui.  
Aveva fatto appena in tempo a schiudere le labbra…  
“Credo che il Capitano possa tranquillamente fare a meno di voi oggi, André.”  
_“Ma che cavolo…” _  
Si era girata di scatto a squadrare Girodelle. Il tono supponente di quell’intervento non richiesto le aveva fatto lo stesso effetto delle unghie che strisciano sulla lavagna. Stava per rispondergli a tono, ma era stata prevenuta… ancora una volta… da suo Padre.  
“Sì, André, puoi tornare a Palazzo e prenderti una giornata di riposo. Sicuramente te la meriti. Per oggi io e il tenente Girodelle saremo più che contenti di prenderci cura di Oscar.” ancora con quell’assurdo tono compiaciuto.  
_“Prego!?!? E poi… Andrè è il mio attendente… il MIO Andrè! Spetta solo a me decidere… non certo a… per poi… ‘prendersi cura’ di chi!? Sono il Capitano delle Guardie Reali. MIO l’ufficio, MIO l’incarico, MIEI i soldati qua fuori… non c’è certo bisogno che mio Padre e il mio SOTTOPOSTO si ‘prendano cura’ di me… ”_  
“Vai pure.” era l’unica replica che aveva potuto fornire in risposta alla sua occhiata esitante.  
Era riuscita a mantenere la sua espressione impassibile, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre usciva e poi fissando l’anta chiudersi alle sue spalle come… la porta della cella di un condannato a morte. In quel momento avrebbe solo voluto andarsene anche lei da quella stanza, perché la giornata non era cominciata per niente bene e se lo sentiva, che non sarebbe migliorata.  
In realtà era andata peggio, molto peggio delle sue già poco rosee aspettative.  
Aveva tenuto duro, mantenendo il suo contegno perfetto e apparentemente imperturbabile fino alle undici. Quando aveva visto l’attendente del Generale Bouillet andare loro incontro nella piazza d’armi come atteso all’ora stabilita, si era sentita quasi gonfiare il petto da un moto d’orgoglio per il modo esemplare in cui era riuscita a comportarsi fino a quel momento… oltre, ovviamente, a una gratificante sensazione di sollievo, che le era parsa perfino concedere un po’ di ristoro sotto quel sole, che si stava rivelando straordinariamente caldo e impietoso. Aveva addirittura accennato un sorriso in risposta all’inchino del nuovo venuto, che poi però aveva aperto bocca. L’ambasciata le era piombata addosso con la delicatezza di un macigno.  
A quanto pareva, il Generale Bouillet mandava a riferire che sua Maestà era stato trattenuto in non si sa quale _importantissima_ riunione e proponeva di rinviare l’incontro al pomeriggio o a data da destinarsi, qualora _lo stimato Generale Jarjayes_ non fosse stato costretto altrove. Per un secondo aveva osato sperare nella seconda ipotesi, illudendosi come una sciocca ragazzina che i desideri potessero avverarsi per magia, ma l’entusiasmo di suo Padre aveva provveduto a riportarla prontamente con i piedi per terra... anzi forse anche un filino sotto.  
La prospettiva di passare quasi tutta la giornata _supervisionando_ il suo lavoro durante l’addestramento delle nuove reclute, lo aveva entusiasmato a tal punto da fargli quasi violare il suo consueto marziale contegno. Anche Girodelle non sembrava certo meno _piacevolmente sorpreso_ dai nuovi programmi, tanto che per un attimo aveva quasi creduto che entrambi avrebbero ceduto, lasciandosi andare a un scambio di scomposte e cameratesche pacche sulle spalle, sporgendosi dalle rispettive cavalcature. Lei era rimasta statuaria e impeccabile, come sempre, o almeno così doveva essere sembrata a tutti, mentre in realtà era solo pietrificata dallo sconforto.  
Era seguito uno stillicidio di consigli non richiesti, aneddoti su come erano state fatte… avrebbero dovuto essere fatte… dovrebbero essere fatte tutta una varietà di cose, seguiti prontamente dalle elegantemente ammirate esternazioni di apprezzamento del suo secondo, inframmezzati da tutta una serie di complimenti diretti a lei, conditi da un tono di stupore per le sue sorprendenti capacità nello svolgere i suoi compiti, che trovava decisamente offensivo. Cosa era? Forse una scimmia ammaestrata per stupirsi tanto?  
Si era impegnata a ignorare il tutto, dedicandosi meticolosamente a svolgere il suo lavoro, in parte perché una recondita frazione del suo cervello si rendeva conto che l’affronto non era intenzionale, in parte perché era certa che non avrebbero mai capito il suo disappunto, in parte perché… suo Padre pareva ricevere tutte quelle manifestazioni di stima per lei come un ulteriore riconoscimento dei suoi meriti, neanche fosse una sorta di novello Re Mida, capace non di trasformare qualunque cosa in oro, ma _chiunque_ in un soldato perfetto… ma soprattutto… perché se avesse aperto bocca, lasciando filtrare anche solo una stilla di quello che le andava ribollendo dentro, era _piuttosto_ certa che la marea avrebbe rotto gli argini e _nessuno_ in quel piazzale ne sarebbe uscito indenne.  
Come se non bastasse, allo sforzo richiesto per mantenere il controllo, in quelle ore, che sembravano non voler passare mai, anche il clima aveva deciso di remarle contro. Il caldo si era fatto via via più soffocante, l’aria afosa, quasi irrespirabile e la luce accecante in quella distesa di pietra riarsa, sulla quale i suoi soldati marciavano in formazione seguendo i suoi ordini… almeno loro.  
Aveva confidato quantomeno in una breve ma provvidenziale pausa solitaria per l’ora di pranzo. Salvo eventi eccezionali, a quell’ora era solita rifugiarsi nel suo ufficio per cominciare a redigere il rapporto quotidiano, volgendo a suo vantaggio un onere burocratico del tutto ridondante per scambiare con André qualche commento sugli eventi della mattinata.  
André però non c’era quella mattina… e quando aveva accennato a ritirarsi per _adempiere al suo dovere_, Girodelle era prontamente intervenuto, offrendosi di occuparsene lui più tardi... dichiarando che la sua dedizione era _una continua fonte d’ispirazione_, ma non c’era motivo di non fare un piccolo strappo alla regola in una circostanza tanto fortunata e singolare quale la presenza del Generale… che sarebbe stato un vero peccato non concedersi un attimo di ristoro… e che per l’occasione si era permesso di far allestire un piccolo rinfresco nel suo ufficio, una cosina senza pretese.  
_Cooosaaa!?_  
Aveva confidato che la granitica inflessibilità di suo Padre le sarebbe stata di supporto almeno in quell’occasione ma…  
“Suvvia, Oscar, credo che almeno per una volta tu possa concedertelo!” aveva anticipato il suo fermo diniego.  
Si era sforzata di non girarsi si scatto a guardarlo… e di non sbarrare gli occhi… e soprattutto di non spalancare la bocca per urlare “_Ma che accidenti state dicendo?_ _Avete preso troppo sole!?_”  
Sarebbe stato fuori luogo e del tutto superfluo, perché era _evidente_ che doveva essere colpa del troppo sole o di un colpo di calore o di un attacco di _demenza fulminante_. Non c’era altra spiegazione, perché quelle non potevano essere certo le parole dello stesso uomo, che aveva spedito nei boschi nottetempo sotto una specie di diluvio universale lei, _ottenne_, e il suo _compagno di spada_ _di ben un anno_più grande, per l’inderogabile ricerca di un fodero, che avevano avuto la sciatteria di dimenticare durante l’esercitazione del pomeriggio, che certo sarebbe stato lì anche il mattino dopo, ma il cui abbandono avrebbe rappresentato una_ macchia indelebile sulla sua reputazione_.  
Non le erano pertanto rimaste vie di fuga da quella _cosina senza pretese_, che si era rivelata un banchetto di cinque portate, con tanto di aspic, consommé, pesce, cacciagione e assortimento di frutta e piccola pasticceria, servito sulle più fini porcellane e i più elegantemente cesellati argenti, e allestito su quel raffinatissimo nuovo mobilio[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_edn2), con cui Girodelle aveva provveduto a rinnovare il suo ufficio il giorno stesso in cui aveva preso servizio e che sembrava avere il magico dono di tramutarsi il qualunque cosa le circostanze richiedessero.  
Pur in così poche settimane, aveva maturato la convinzione che Victor avrebbe potuto organizzare di tutto in quella stanza, da un tè con pasticcini a un ballo in maschera, senza mai farsi cogliere in fallo su qualunque cosa l’ospitalità e la buona cortesia richiedessero, ma quel _pranzo_ con un tale inesistente preavviso l’aveva decisamente sorpresa, soprattutto considerando che lei, invece, non era ancora mai riuscita a farsi recapitare dalle cucine neanche una tazza di tè, senza un preavviso di ore e certo mai senza che si fosse già ampiamente raffreddata[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_edn3).  
Era piuttosto evidente che il suo secondo avrebbe avuto molto da insegnarle, qualora le fosse mai interessato, su ospitalità, approvvigionamenti e, molto probabilmente, anche _economia domestica_, perché davvero non si sapeva spiegare come fosse riuscito a procurarsi tutto quel ghiaccio[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_edn4) in cui aveva fatto mettere in fresco il vino. Aveva un vero talento in veste di _rampollo da compagnia_… un vero peccato che quel ruolo fosse riservato solo alle dame, obbligandolo a ripiegare sulla carriera militare[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_edn5).  
Perfino suo Padre era rimasto senza parole, anche se non a lungo purtroppo. Superata la sorpresa iniziale, lui e Girodelle avevano ripreso la loro amabile e compiaciuta conversazione, della quale lei diventava oggetto saltuario e incidentale. Aveva anche smesso di prendersi la briga di tentare di formulare una risposta di circostanza, essendosi resa conto che un vago annuire e, al più, un abbozzo di sorriso era tutto quanto ci si attendeva da lei.  
Fortunatamente il vino era abbondante e ottimo, Girodelle si era dimostrato impeccabile anche nella scelta di quello _chablis_, con cui Jacob[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_edn6) non mancava mai di rabboccarle il bicchiere e che così gelato scorreva meravigliosamente giù per la gola. Era certa che il cibo dovesse essere altrettanto gustoso, ma proprio non era riuscita a toccarlo, salvo torturarlo distrattamente con la forchetta di quando in quando. Tutto quel caldo e quelle chiacchiere le avevano fatto salire un nodo alla gola e quel un vago senso di nausea non accennava minimamente ad attenuarsi. Avrebbe tanto desiderato liberarsi dell’oppressione della giubba, almeno allentare la stretta dell’amoerro al collo, ma certo, in quelle circostanze, era del tutto fuori discussione.  
“Capitano, ma voi non avete toccato quasi nulla! Mangiate come un uccellino.”  
Sentendo il suo secondo uscirsene con una frase simile, si era trovata a considerare che fosse una vera fortuna, che tutto l’alcool ingerito avesse significativamente rallentato i suoi tempi di reazione, dando il tempo a suo Padre di anticiparla… ancora una volta.  
“Mio caro Girodelle, non certo come un uccellino, ma come un vero soldato, addestrato e abituato alle privazioni, che è necessario affrontare sul campo di battaglia!”  
Il Generale aveva chiosato con una risata di gusto a quella _facezia_, prima di attaccare con ancor più gusto il monte di _croquembouche[**[vii]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_edn7)_, che Jacob aveva appena sistemato in mezzo al tavolo. Mentre lo osservava abbandonarsi lubricamente alla crema e allo zucchero, si era trattenuta dal chiedergli chiarimenti su che fine avessero fatto anni di proclami circa l’indulgere con i dolci, che, a suo dire, sarebbe stato indice di debolezza di carattere.  
Si era limitata a rispondere sollevando il calice, accompagnandolo con la maschera del sorriso, prima di portarselo nuovamente alle labbra e tracannarlo, posandolo poi sul fine lino di fiandra pronto per un ulteriore rabbocco. Intanto si crogiolava nell’idea di come avrebbe reagito il suo capelluto secondo, se l’_uccellino_ avesse assecondato l’istinto _becchettandogli_ gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
Quando alla fine aveva visto l’attendente di Girodelle farsi ancora avanti con un vassoio ingombro di caffè, cognac e quant’altro, si era decisa a sollevare il tovagliolo dalle ginocchia per gettarlo sul tavolo.  
“Scusate Signori ma credo ci siamo attardati anche troppo, il dovere mi chiama.”  
Si era limitata ad alzarsi e a uscire dalla stanza a passo di marcia, tenendo la spada in mano, senza neanche attardarsi per sistemarsela al fianco, facendo, scansare senza troppi complimenti, il panciuto servitore con il suo tintinnante fardello di argenti, cristalli, porcellane e beveraggi vari.  
Non sapeva come, ma in qualche modo i commensali si dovevano essere fatti una ragione della brusca interruzione di quell’atmosfera conviviale, perché se li era ritrovati puntualmente uno per lato, ritti sulle loro fiere cavalcature sotto il sole cocente della piazza d’armi, che non dimostrava certo maggiore pietà… ma non si era sempre detto che _dopo Ferragosto il caldo si spezza_?!  
Altre due ore erano trascorse, tra ordini urlati, il rintocco regolare di decine e decine di stivali, che battevano sulla pietra marciando, lo scoppio delle salve di cannone, il tutto immerso nel bagliore accecante, nel caldo innaturale, in quell’aria pesante.  
La nausea, che continuava a montare, e le tempie, che si erano messe a pulsare in maniera insopportabile, le avevano istillato il ragionevole dubbio, che prima o poi sarebbe stata lei a dare spettacolo, piegandosi in avanti e rimettendo l’anima di fronte a tutti i suoi uomini, o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, la testa le sarebbe esplosa, con un esito certamente più cruento, ma anche decisamente più dignitoso per un soldato. Nessuna delle due opzioni, però, le pareva poi così male, visto che almeno, ne era _quasi_ certa, avrebbero comunque messo fine all’incessante palleggio di aneddoti e commenti, che i suoi due _accompagnatori_ continuavano a scambiarsi subito dietro la sua nuca.  
Le campane avevano appena suonato le quattro quando l’attendente del Generale Bouillet era ricomparso. Nell’emergere dall’ombra delle arcate in pietra sul limitare della piazza d’armi, le era parso avesse un che d’incorporeo, quasi si trattasse di un miraggio. Questa volta aveva atteso che parlasse prima di lasciarsi andare a qualsivoglia esternazione, ma dopo averlo visto portare a termine la sequela di convenevoli, comunicare la tanto agognata notizia, che il suo padrone attendeva il Generale Jarjayes nel suo studio per prepararsi all’incontro con il Sovrano, e incamminarsi con suo Padre al seguito, era rimasta comunque immobile, forse incredula, più che altro ormai _insensibile_… se era quella la condizione in cui si trovava, l’atarassia[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_edn8) era decisamente sopravvalutata.  
Con lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena del suo _augusto genitore_, che si faceva sempre più piccola per poi scomparire oltre gli archi, si era limitata a dire “Non mi sento troppo bene, Girodelle. Lascio a voi il comando, occupatevi di portare a termine l’esercitazione.”  
Non lo aveva neanche guardato in faccia, figuriamoci attendere la sua replica. Aveva tirato le redini per far girare Caesar e assestato un colpo secco ai fianchi così da farlo partire al galoppo.  
Non si era sentita particolarmente in colpa per quell’iniziativa, d’altra parte in un’intera giornata era più che ragionevole, che il suo secondo si dedicasse almeno per un paio di orette a qualcosa, che rientrava effettivamente nelle sue mansioni. Non le interessava particolarmente… anzi per nulla cosa avrebbe pensato vedendola partire al galoppo senza attendere di portarsi al trotto fuori dalle cancellate della Reggia, come il protocollo richiedeva e come faceva _sempre_.  
In un istante l’aria, che le scorreva il volto e le scompigliava i capelli, si era portata via la nausea insieme a quell’opprimente cerchio alla testa. Appena l’imponente costruzione di Versailles si era fatta piccola alle sue spalle, si era esibita addirittura in un discreto numero di equilibrismo sulle staffe, lasciando andare le redini con una mano per liberare il collo e il petto dalla stretta della giubba, permettendo così al vento d’insinuarsi tra la stoffa e la pelle con impeto, mentre spronava il suo stallone perché corresse più veloce, sempre più veloce lungo la strada verso casa.  
Tanta era la fretta di disfarsi dell’uniforme con quel caldo, che aveva lasciato il cavallo a Jean-Luc, andatole incontro nello spiazzo antistante l’ingresso principale di Palazzo, anziché condurlo personalmente nelle scuderie, come faceva sempre con André.  
Non aveva incontrato nessuno attraversando in fretta l’atrio, le era bastato un attimo per raggiungere le sue stanze correndo su per le scale, come Marie non le avrebbe mai permesso di fare. Si era liberata velocemente dagli abiti troppo pesanti e opprimenti per quella giornata troppo calda e già troppo faticosa. Non aveva chiamato Colette per assisterla, aveva abbandonato tutto, come certo la sua cameriera personale non avrebbe apprezzato, sul pavimento dello spogliatoio, per indossare una camicia fresca e leggera come un soffio di vento sulla penne delicata e nuda, e un paio di _culotte_ di cotone spesso, non particolarmente eleganti, che faticava a salvare dalle mire _purificatrici_ della sua vecchia governante ogni qual volta richiedevano di essere lavate. Erano un po’ logore, vero, ma assolutamente perfette per il programma che aveva in mente per cercare di salvare quanto rimaneva di quella giornata da incubo, così da riportare nella sua vita la _consueta serenità_.  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_ednref1) Disclaimer: io adoro Giro… ma qui la nostra Oscar è giovanissima e ha davvero la luna molto storta… e si sa, mettersi a ragionare con un adolescente in ebollizione… ;-)

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_ednref2) Il mobilio ‘_transformer_’ era un bene di lusso di fine ebanisteria, sempre stato molto in voga e in particolare nel ‘700. Giro, in quanto gentiluomo elegante del suo tempo, non poteva certo farsi cogliere impreparato su questo, visto che l’uomo del settecento è prima di qualunque cosa un animale sociale. (mi sono ampiamente dilungata su questo discorso in una delle note del capitolo 3 di ‘Come anelli di una catena…’ per cui non vi sto qui a tediare oltre)

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_ednref3) La logistica dei servizi a Versailles era un delirio (vedi memorie di Saint-Simon), le cucine erano talmente lontane poi che era praticamente impossibile che i cibi arrivassero caldi.

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_ednref4) Prima dell’invenzione dei frigoriferi, decisamente recente, il ghiaccio non poteva ovviamente essere prodotto. Ghiaccio e neve venivano solitamente immagazzinati durante l’inverno, in caverne naturali e non. Ne consegue ovviamente che la disponibilità di ghiaccio era una manifestazione di lusso estremo, visti i costi annessi al procurarselo.

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_ednref5) La nostra bionda è un po’ acida oggi e il povero Giro ne sta facendo le spese, abbiate pazienza. Il ruolo di ‘damigello di compagnia’ in realtà esisteva a corte, di fatto esisteva tutta una gerarchia di cariche per gli accompagnatori della caccia del Re, che sostanzialmente avevano un ruolo analogo alle dame di compagnia della Regina.

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_ednref6) L’attendente di Giro sempre nei miei anelli.

[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_ednref7) È un dolce tipico dei pranzi di nozze in realtà, trattasi di bignè ripieni di crema montati a formare un cono molto allungato e tenuti insieme da caramello filato, che appunto li fa scrocchiare in bocca. Molto coreografico ;-) mi pareva funzionare un questo contesto un po’ paradossale.

[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3238677#_ednref8) Imperturbabilità: termine usato dagli epicurei e dagli scettici per indicare quello stato di perfetta tranquillità e serenità d'animo, raggiunto dal saggio una volta libero dalle passioni.


	2. Umorismo da lavandaie

**CAPITOLO 2: ‘Umorismo da lavandaie’**  
  
Il cuore che comincia a correre, sempre più forte fino a sembrare, che stia per saltare fuori dal petto e a tenerlo al suo posto sia solo la gabbia delle costole, che si solleva di più, più veloce, fino quasi a fare male per contenere il respiro… che accelera, facendosi via via più corto per poi spezzarsi in un gemito in fondo alla gola… per sfuggire appena oltre la soglia della bocca, mentre il sudore imperla la fronte e si perde in rivoli nervosi, solleticando la pelle tenera dietro l’orecchio, carezzando il collo e poi giù in un brivido lungo la schiena, asciugandosi a tratti, blandito sulle labbra dagli sbuffi di fiato… di André… a un soffio dal suo viso… nel contatto improvviso e serrato… dell’incastro delle else quando le lame scivolano metalliche inframmezzando in una pausa il clangore del duello[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn1)… ecco quello di cui ha bisogno! Un bel duello alla spada con André fino a non reggersi più sulle gambe, cadendo sfiniti ad ansimare su un prato, è sempre stato efficace, è sempre riuscito a mettere le cose al loro posto nella sua esistenza.  
Oggi però sembra proprio che niente voglia andare al suo posto… perché André non si trova. Ha girato ormai tutta la casa, reggendo tra le mani queste due maledette spade da allenamento. Le verrebbe da tornare in camera a prendere quella vera di spada, perché, quando finalmente riuscirà a trovarlo, se la merita proprio una bella lezione per essersi azzardato a sparire così, senza lasciarle detto niente.  
Lo è andato a cercare perfino in camera sua e… niente, tutto pulito, ordinato, ma di lui nessuna traccia a eccezione della giacca e del panciotto ordinatamente adagiati sul letto. Ma dove diavolo si sarà andato a cacciare?  
In realtà ancora non ha incontrato proprio nessuno in giro per il Palazzo, non una cameriera, non un lacchè, e dire che si è anche inoltrata nell’ala della servitù, possibile!? Suo Padre a Corte, sua Madre in visita da Marie-Laure e il Palazzo sembra improvvisamente deserto. Certo non era previsto che lei tornasse con tanto anticipo oggi.  
Eh, _quando il gatto non c’è i topi ballano_! Beh, non certo con Marie al comando… è più probabile, che a quell’ora siano tutti nei dintorni delle cucine a svolgere le loro mansioni, ragionevolmente convinti che non ci sia nessuno da assistere in casa.  
Scesa la stretta scala dagli alloggi della servitù, gira a sinistra per il corridoio poco illuminato, lungo il quale si distribuiscono gli ambienti di servizio prima di arrivare alle cucine.  
Il rintocco regolare e un po’ nervoso dei tacchi degli stivali sulla pietra nuda produce un suono vagamente metallico, o forse è solo il rimbombo prodotto in quell’ambiente così spoglio, illuminato malamente da una sottile fila di finestrelle lungo il profilo superiore della parete alla sua destra. Bastano pochi metri, però, perché quella cadenza fredda cominci a mescolarsi con un altro tono ancora poco identificabile, confuso ma accogliente, per quanto poco familiare. Voci… non ancora intellegibili, ma sempre più chiaramente distinguibili mano a mano che avanza.  
C’è un che di allegro in quel suono disordinato. Le ricorda il chiocciare delle galline, cui lei e André davano da mangiare da piccoli ad Arras… a volte… più che altro quando, a corto di idee per nuovi giochi, diventavano veramente troppo irrequieti e _insopportabili_ e il fattore cercava di tenerli occupati almeno per un po’ con un secchio di granaglie e quell’_importantissimo_ compito… il ricordo riesce inevitabilmente a farla sorridere.  
Le _chiacchiere_ sembrano provenire dalla seconda porta sulla sinistra, che si apre sul muro nudo e intonacato di bianco. Si avvicina un po’ titubante per sbirciare all’interno.  
“… mah, ragazza mia, sarà l’età, ma a me un po’ di ruvidezza non dispiace… anzi, credo mi sia sempre piaciuta…”  
Riconosce, ancor prima di vederla, la voce _robusta_ di Yvette, la capo lavandaia[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn2) di Palazzo. Ha sempre pensato che si abbinasse perfettamente alla sua figura. Non che sia mai stata una donna grossa, particolarmente alta o mascolina, ma la larghezza delle sue spalle e la _solidità_ delle braccia e delle mani, le hanno sempre dato l’idea che… in una scazzottata potrebbe avere la meglio quasi su chiunque.  
“Ah, no! Io lo voglio liscio… avvolgente e morbido, come una carezza di seta sulla pelle…”  
Solo quanto finalmente riesce a sbirciare dentro la stanza, senza sporgersi troppo oltre lo stipite[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn3) di legno scuro così da passare inosservata, riconosce chi ha pronunciato quella replica con tono stranamente suadente.  
È Julie, la nuova servetta assunta solo da qualche mese e non ancora riuscita ad assurgere alla qualifica di _cameriera di stanza_. Forse è un po’ troppo _burrosetta_, rispetto a quanto solitamente _contenuto_nelle severe divise blu adottate a Palazzo, ma indubbiamente graziosa con quei grandi occhi scuri da cerbiatta, le gote rosee come la boccuccia a cuore a decoro di un incarnato latteo. Difficile però che riesca a superare il severissimo vaglio di Marie, se continua a passare il suo tempo seduta a intrattenere le lavandaie, invece di dedicarsi a… qualunque cosa preveda l’avanzamento di _grado_ per una cameriera.  
Certo che però deve essere particolarmente capace come _intrattenitrice_, perché quell’osservazione piuttosto ovvia sulla sua predilezione per la biancheria è riuscita a innescare una cascata di garrule risatine scomposte nelle tre ragazze in divisa bianca, intente a piegare e riordinare tovaglie e asciugamani lungo il bordo lungo del grande tavolaccio di legno al centro della stanza. Deve trattarsi di una sorta di _umorismo da lavandaie_, che le risulta decisamente incomprensibile.  
Julie invece deve padroneggiarlo a pieno, giacché riesce a sostenere d’ilarità semplicemente facendo scorrere un improbabile sguardo affilato dall’una all’altra ragazza, mordicchiandosi il labbro e attorcigliando un riccio scuro con fare… _allusivo_?  
Basta poi che si porti l’indice alla bocca, succhiandone leggermente la punta, per far erompere un vero scroscio di risa.  
“Sentito?… le ragazze sono del mio stesso parere!”  
“Oh, siete proprio delle sciocchine inesperte.” Yvette appare bonariamente divertita, ma non eccessivamente interessata al buon umore delle sue sottoposte. Dà loro le spalle per dedicarsi alla conta delle lenzuola spalancando le ante della grande credenza, che occupa tutta la parete sul fondo della stanza “… un contatto teso e un po’ scabro, ecco cosa serve sulla pelle per farla fremere. Lasciatevelo dire da chi di esperienza di letti ne ha sicuramente più di voi.” Si gira solo un attimo verso quel _selezionato_ pubblico, spalancando gli occhi e inarcando le sopracciglia a sancire l’indiscutibilità dell’ultima affermazione, per poi tornare a dedicarsi ai suoi panni.  
Mah… Yvette sarà sicuramente la più esperta in tema di lenzuola, ma per quanto possa concordare sull’assunto che debbano essere ben tese, si sente di appoggiare in pieno l’opinione di Julie in merito al fatto che siano da preferire morbide e lisce. Le ha sempre avute così e le ha sempre trovate più che soddisfacenti… anzi, proprio gradevoli, benché certo… deve ammettere che la sua pelle non si è mai ‘messa a fremere’… qualunque cosa questo significhi.  
Comunque, per quanto la possa incuriosire questo inaspettato _dibattito_ su filato, trama e ordito, lei è lì per trovare André e sinceramente dubita che chiunque in quella stanza possa darle indicazioni utili a riguardo. Sta per passare oltre quando…  
“E tu Nanà[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn4), dicci. Tu come lo preferisci? Liscio o ruvido?” Julie stenta a trattenere il riso, che erompe subito alla fine.  
_“Ma che cavolo avrà da ridere tanto?”_  
In quella domanda incomprensibile, inutile e inspiegabilmente divertita è solo il nome ad attirare la sua attenzione, riportandola istantaneamente sui suoi passi. A differenza delle altre, è molto probabile, che la giovanissima sguattera di Palazzo sappia dove si sia andato a cacciare André.  
Povera bambina, è così timida! Quando è arrivata, a primavera, era talmente intimorita da stentare a sollevare lo sguardo e quasi mettersi a tremare, appena le si rivolgeva la parola. André con il suo sorriso aperto e i suoi modi sempre gentili e attenti deve averle ispirato subito fiducia, come un fratello maggiore. Non c’è da stupirsi se lo segue come un’ombra, anche se a volte… forse esagera un po’. Come l’altra sera, erano lì seduti sul bordo della fontana ad ammirare il tramonto cercando di riprendere fiato dopo un gran bel duello con la spada, in cui lui doveva essersi quasi illuso di poterla battere, e la piccola si era materializzata come per magia reggendo una brocca.  
Ci aveva messo un po’ a balbettare se volevano un po’ d’acqua fresca da bere. Avevano sorriso entrambi per l’ingenuità dell’offerta, considerato che la stessa acqua zampillava proprio dalla fontana alle loro spalle. Non riusciva neanche a sollevare il mento per guardarla negli occhi, ma cercava di sfuggita quelli di André, come se potessero infonderle coraggio, e ogni volta le labbra le si increspavano appena ed arrossiva. Sembrava proprio un angioletto con quei soffici ricci color miele, che sfuggivano alla cuffietta a incorniciare il visetto tondo, illuminato dai grandi e profondi occhi blu.  
L’aveva fatta sorridere quella sciocchina. Figurarsi che era stata tanto sbadata da portare un solo bicchiere[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn5)! L’aveva ringraziata comunque per la gentilezza, mentre André beveva per cortesia un po’ dell’acqua, che gli aveva porto. Era talmente agitata da trasalire quando lui le aveva sfiorato la mano rendendole il bicchiere. Poi, dopo una velocissima riverenza, era corsa via, rossa come un peperone ma sorridente.  
Torna ad allungare un po’ il collo per cercare di individuare Nanà. Non c’è da stupirsi che non si sia accorta prima di lei. È nascosta in un angolo, silenziosa e piccola piccola dietro una pila di panni da stirare, rossa in viso come quasi sempre, anche se questa volta è probabile che sia per il fatto di doversene stare a fianco della stufa accesa per tenere in caldo i ferri in una giornata così torrida.  
Sta per farsi avanti e varcare la soglia quando Julie torna a incalzare la giovane sguattera.  
“Suvvia, Nanà. Non mi dirai che non hai mai fatto un pensierino su come sarebbe stringere tra le cosce il tuo adorato Andrè!”  
_“… string… cosc… chiiiii!?!?... ma non si stava parlando di biancheria!?!”_  
Stenta a percepire il nuovo fragoroso scoppio di risa, perché sta ancora cercando di elaborare il significato delle parole appena udite. Il piede è rimasto sospeso a mezz’aria e il respiro le si è bloccato in gola. È piuttosto sicura di aver assunto la medesima sfumatura di rosso della piccola Nanà quando si lascia andare con la schiena contro il muro, per riuscire a rimanere in piedi, nascosta fino a che non sarà di nuovo in grado di reggersi sulle gambe.  
“Oh, insomma Julie, lasciala in pace e smettila di dire sciocchezze!”  
“_… ecco, brava Yvette, sante parole!_”  
“Ma quali sciocchezze? Non è certo un segreto che spasima per il bell’attendente di Madamigella Oscar! Lo segue continuamente sbavando come un cagnolino… e non è neanche l’unica qui dentro a fantasticare su di lui ultimamente. Non è vero amiche mie?” un altro _florilegio_ di risatine e gridolini sembra voler supportare la posizione della _diabolica_ brunetta.  
“_Ma che accidenti... Nanà?... la piccola Nanà?... e…_”  
“Beh, non si può certo dire che il nipotino di Marie non stia crescendo bene!” deve essere Aglaè… oppure Thècle o… l’altra un po’ più grossa delle tre, di cui non ricorda il nome.  
“Ma dai… è ancora un ragazzino!”  
“_… e per l’appunto!_” possibile che solo Yvette sembri battere a segno? Le altre cosa sono, tutte stordite dai vapori della lisciva?  
“Ragazzino un accidenti, mia cara! Si è fatto proprio un bell’ometto... alto, prestante e dà anche l’idea di poter ancora migliorare… e di quei due occhioni verdi? Ne vogliamo parlare? Ci si può perdere dentro… In fondo ha solo un paio d’anni meno di noi… non vedo proprio perché non dovremmo farci un pensierino.” Inès!... Ecco come si chiama quella _pagnottella_ dalla mente sudicia, Inès!  
“_… un pensierino cosa!?_”  
“… e vogliamo parlare delle gambe[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn6)? Lunghe, diritte, forti e scattanti… e sormontate da quel culetto sodo, che tende la stoffa delle brache in maniera così… _invitante_… oh, cielo… da svenire quando vaga per casa senza giacca…” rincara la _sordida_ Aglaè.  
“_...prego!?_”  
“… già, due invitanti _melette_ sode e succose…” sospira la _lurida_ Thècle senza risparmiarsi ” a volte mi viene proprio una gran voglia di affondarci i denti... per non parlare di quando, due settimane fa, si è messo a torso nudo a strigliare i cavalli nella fontana!”  
“_… e cosa ci doveva andare, in giacca e panciotto a strigliare i cavalli?_”  
“Oddio, siiiì… quel giorno ho ringraziato il Signore per avermi fatta assumere in questa casa…” esclama Julie, apparentemente in preda un _delirio mistico_ “… e per aver instillato a quel ragazzo una simile dedizione a svolgere attività, che non gli competono affatto[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn7)! L’estasi di una visione… il torace largo, i muscoli guizzanti e lucidi sotto il sole… e quelle braccia... le mani… così eleganti e forti… non sono riuscita a evitare di pensare come sarebbe stato sentirmele scorrere addosso… sono stata lì lì per entrare anche io nella fontana per farmi dare una bella _strigliata_… tanto ero già tutta bagnata[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn8)!” Un altro irrefrenabile scroscio di risa.  
“_… in che senso?_” non sa perché, ma quell’ultima affermazione le ha instillato un tremito, facendo sentire un po’ _sudicia_ anche lei solo per averla sentita.  
“Oh, ragazze, direi proprio che state esagerando… tanto più che non mi pare il bel fanciullino vi consideri minimamente…” Yvette rimane l’unica depositaria del buon senso.  
“E con questo? A non tributare il giusto apprezzamento a una così bella creatura del Signore, si fa peccato… a meno che non si sia stupide o cieche… o entrambe le cose…” lapidaria Inès.  
“E poi… io non credo che il nostro bel moro sia poi così indifferente…”  
“Non intendevo affatto dire che sia indifferente, cara la mia Julie…” la capo lavandaia sembra particolarmente motivata nel precisare “… intendevo dire che i suoi begli occhioni verdi non sono certo per voi!”  
“_… e per chi sarebbero poi!?_”  
“Sarà…” la bruna Messalina di Palazzo non appare particolarmente sconfortata “… ma quando una è tanto stupida da non accorgersene… è poi giusto, che una più sveglia ne approfitti!”  
“Avrai anche ragione, ragazza mia, ma tra la teoria e la pratica…”  
“Quale teoria!” Julie è offesa dal tono di sufficienza di Yvette “Io ho le prove…”  
“_Cioè!?_”  
“Cioè?!”… “Cioè?!”… “Cioè?!”… non è per niente un buon segno che le altre tre _chioccino_ in breve sequenza i suoi pensieri.  
“Tre giorni fa…”  
E adesso perché si è messa quasi a sussurrare con aria cospiratoria? Si sarà accorta che sta origlian… cioè… _ascoltando incidentalmente_ una conversazione tenuta in casa sua?  
“Eh?!”… “Eh?!”… “Eh?!”… evidentemente nessuna delle interessate ha sentito bene.  
“Dicevo…” alzando un po’ il tono “… tre giorni fa, Madamigella Oscar era uscita per un invito al seguito del Generale, così André ha cenato insieme a noi e io mi sono trovata seduta di fronte…”  
“Eh?!”… “Eh?!”… “Eh?!”…  
“_E cosa ci sarà mai di strano nel fatto che per una sera abbia cenato nella sala grande con gli altri?_”  
“… e a un certo punto ho sollevato gli occhi e mi sono accorta che mi stava guardando…”  
“E con questo? Gli sarà capitato di incrociare lo sguardo anche di altre persone sedute a quella tavola…”  
“Eh, no, mia cara Yvette, non hai capito… non erano certo i miei occhi che stava guardando…” di nuovo quel tono insinuante.  
“_… su che cavolo avrà mai posato lo sguardo per farla tanto lunga? Conoscendo Andrè si sarà messo a fissare con aria famelica il cibo nel suo piatto!_”  
Un pausa stranamente silenziosa seguita da un corale “Ooooooh!!!” sembra suggerire che il dialogo stia proseguendo senza il supporto di parole. Sta quasi per abbandonare il suo sostegno per tornare a sbirciare all’interno quando è di nuovo il tono di sufficienza di Yvette a chiarire.  
“Vuoi dire che ti stava guardando nella scollatura?...”  
“_Preeegoooo!?!?_”  
“… e che sarà mai! Può capitare che a un uomo cada distrattamente l’occhio, figuriamoci a un ragazzo di quell’età…”  
“_Eh, no!... non Andrè… non è possibile… non sarebbe… dignitoso._”  
“Ma che distrattamente!” Julie replica con decisione, indispettita da tanta sfiducia “Mi stava proprio fissando il SE-NO! Quando ha sollevato lo sguardo, gli ho sorriso e lui è diventato tutto rosso e si è affrettato a uscire dalla sala... altro che distratto! Ieri mattina in cucina poi… ho fatto finta di inciampare nelle sottane per andargli addosso e quello che ho sentito… eh, no, non era proprio _indifferenza_! Stasera vedrete…”  
_“… non è accettabile… che parlino in questo modo... del SUO… attendente!”_  
“E cosa dovremmo vedere stasera, di grazia?”  
“_Ecco… ancora brava Yvette, mi hai proprio tolto le parole di bocca. Cosa dovrebbe mai succedere stasera?_”  
Non resiste proprio alla tentazione di tornare buttare l’occhio oltre lo stipite, riuscendo così a cogliere l’espressione compiaciuta di Julie, che si fa scorrere le dita lungo il profilo della procace scollatura.  
Si sente la faccia in fiamme… la rabbia non può certo farla avvampare di più.  
“Stasera…”  
Però può torcerle le budella, facendole salire un disgustoso gusto amaro in bocca… deve essere il sapore corrispondente a quello che sta provando per quella strabordante sfacciata e cui non riesce esattamente a dare un nome.  
“… beh, stasera mi sa proprio, che la biancheria pulita in camera ad André la porterò io…”  
Lo sguardo supponente, che fa scorrere sul volto delle altre occupanti della stanza, e quella pausa… apparentemente piena di sottintesi è davvero la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.  
Eh, no… non è proprio accettabile che si facciano simili insinuazioni…  
“… e poi vedremo… ”  
… è suo compito, in quanto _erede_ della famiglia Jarjyes e in quanto… _responsabile_ per André, provvedere…  
“… se non avrà occhi per me… e mani… e labbra…”  
… a garantire il rispetto del suo buon nome e soprattutto la _decenza_ in quella casa!  
Stringe i pugni fino a conficcarsi quasi le unghie nei palmi per cercare di mantenere la calma, inspira profondamente mettendosi sull’attenti e… _front sinistr, avanti march_!  
Lo sguardo sbigottito, che le rivolgono tutte, non appena fa la sua comparsa nel quadro della porta è un istante di pura perfezione, apre la bocca per dare voce a tutto il suo disappunto e…  
“… e come no! Adesso Andrè Grandier si perde dietro a una… _come te_ solo perché ti ci strusci addosso a tradimento e gli fai due moine!”  
E’ stato un attimo, ma qualcuno l’ha anticipata, rubandole la scena. Come tutte le altre occupanti della lavanderia, o quasi, spalanca gli occhi e si gira di scatto verso il punto di origine di quell’_esplosione_.  
_“Tutta quella voce dalla piccola Nanà?!”_  
Eppure l’evidenza lo dimostra… se ne sta lì rigida e protesa in avanti, con un’espressione accigliata e un atteggiamento minaccioso, accentuato dalle due manine nervosamente abbrancate ai fianchi. Un metro e cinquanta scarso di pura furia, che… per Dio, le ricorda tanto qualcuno[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn9)!  
“Co…” parte titubante Julie, si schiarisce la voce e rimanda i capelli per riprendere più convinta “…cosa vorresti _insinuare_ con quel ‘_una come te’_, piccola vipera.”  
Nanà non accenna ad arretrare.  
“_…insinuare_ proprio niente! Ma se non sono stata abbastanza chiara: una _sgualdrina_ come te!”  
Chiara e stentorea la pronuncia della piccola! Sembra nel pieno controllo di sé in quella situazione, mentre la brunetta sfidante comincia a manifestare segni di cedimento. Non è più tanto carina con quella biliosa smorfia contratta e quel tremito, che dalla punta delle dita si propaga alla voce.  
Il _pubblico_ assiste in un silenzio guardingo, spostando lo sguardo alternativamente dall’una all’altra contendente… le ricorda vagamente una partita di _jeu de paume[**[x]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_edn10)_.  
“Come ti permetti, tu… ” le parole le incespicano in gola “tu… sei solo gelosa!”  
“E di cosa, di grazia!? Del fatto che ti ha guardato le _tette_?” il lieve sobbalzo prodotto nelle altre da quella parola, pronunciata dalla sua boccuccia apparentemente angelica, sembra divertirla proprio “E cosa c’è di strano? Non vedo come avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti d’altra parte, cos’altro c’è da vedere?…” nella vocetta s’insinua un tono di sufficienza, allarga le braccia e solleva le spalle prima di proseguire “… Un mare di _tette_… ” le lascia cadere le mani ai fianchi “… un mare di tette e malignità.”  
“_Timido angioletto un corno!!_” non riesce proprio a evitare di pensarlo.  
“Brutta strega… ” l’ira offesa di Julie avanza minacciosa, prontamente trattenuta da Yvette, che provvede ad afferrarla per le spalle. Nanà, però, non sembra affatto spaventata. Si limita a sollevare una mano come a frenare altre parole.  
“Ah, no… io qui ho finito. Ho del lavoro da fare, IO.”  
Si gira aggiustandosi il grembiule con tutta la tranquillità del mondo, le si ferma davanti piegandosi in una composta riverenza “Madamigella Oscar… ” per poi uscire dalla stanza, mentre la brunetta, ancora prigioniera della morsa della capo lavandaia, _deflagra_.  
“Ahhhhh… te lo faccio vedere io… aspetta e vedrai…”  
L’esternazione viene però interrotta quasi immediatamente dal richiamo all’ordine che tuona dal fondo del corridoio.  
“Si può sapere, cos’è tutto questo baccano?!”  
Girando la testa alla sua destra sa già che immagine le si parerà davanti: Marie che avanza a grandi passi reggendo le gonne, scura in volto e minacciosa quanto un cavaliere dell’apocalisse.  
Solleva solo per istante lo sguardo su Nanà incrociandola, ma il suo “Ho finito di stirare, vado a ritirare i panni stesi.” sembra la parola d’ordine per farla passare oltre senza problemi.  
Appena si accorge di lei la nube minacciosa che l’avvolge sembra dissoversi per magia.  
“Oh, bambina mia, posso fare qualcosa per te? Non sapevo fossi già tornata…”  
“Veramente, stavo cercando Andrè.”  
“L’ho mandato subito dopo pranzo nelle scuderie per dare una mano a Jean-Luc, quello scansafatiche pensava di potersene stare tutta la giornata in panciolle…”  
”Sì, grazie _nonna_, ti ringrazio. Lo raggiungo subito.”  
Non le concede il tempo di esternare tutte le potenziali critiche sulla supposta indolenza di André, perché le ha già sentite mille volte… povero André.  
Dirigendosi verso le cucine, non riesce a evitare di sorridere per il brontolio alle sue spalle “Quel nuovo guardaportone mi sentirà… la mia bambina torna a casa e lui non provvede immediatamente ad avvertire…” che improvvisamente di tramuta in una sonora ramanzina, che non ammette repliche o intromissioni.  
“Si può sapere cos’è questa confusione inaudita? Vi sembra questo il contegno da tenere in questa casa? È questo che vi ho insegnato? Di fronte a Madamigella Oscar poi!! E tu Julie, si può sapere cosa ci fai qui? Dovevo saperlo che c’eri di mezzo tu. Non dovevi essere nella stanza accanto a lucidare le posate d’argento? Sai cosa ti dico? Che adesso andrai di là e oltre alle posate luciderai anche tutti i vassoi, i bicchieri e i candelieri… così avrai tutta la sera per concentrarti e meditare sul tuo comportamento… ”  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Doveva aspettarselo che non sarebbe stato così facile come per un attimo si era illusa!  
Raggiunte le scuderie, aveva dovuto vagare per un po’ da un box all’altro alla ricerca di André, fino a che non si era trovata di fronte il vecchio Jean-Luc, intento a istruire il nuovo mozzo di stalla appena trasferito dalla casa in Normandia… quello che sembra un gigantesco cherubino… Philemon, ecco come si chiama.  
A esplicita richiesta, però, il capo scuderia le aveva risposto, che era troppo caldo per mettersi a ferrare i cavalli come da programma, per cui aveva lasciato libero André. Invece di tornare a casa, aveva deciso di andarsene a fare una bella cavalcata.  
Forse Marie non ha poi tutti i torti a criticarlo… non è uno sfaticato, ma sicuramente ha un vero talento nel far perdere le sue tracce!  
Ha raggiunto il laghetto, perché non vedeva dove altro avrebbe potuto trovarlo in una giornata simile. Mentre attendeva che le sellassero Caesar, già lo vedeva stravaccato a sonnecchiare all’ombra della grande quercia, al più sgranocchiando una mela e invece… Alexander è lì, mollemente legato al solito ramo, così da essere libero di brucare pigramente e abbeverarsi, ma di André nessuna traccia.  
Ha girato anche due volte intorno al tronco del gigantesco albero per puro scrupolo. Ha guardato ovunque, ma lì non c’è niente dietro al quale possa essersi nascosto. È tutto bene in vista: le placide acque del laghetto, l’unica grande quercia ben posizionata, simmetrica rispetto alla prospettiva che le piace ammirare sui prati pianeggianti a perdita d’occhio, al più movimentati solo da qualche dolce pendio, ma niente di troppo brusco, che possa turbare lo sguardo. Insomma, tutto sgombro, pulito, ordinato, esattamente come piace a lei e mentre scorre la rassicurante e familiare linea di quell’orizzonte...  
“_Ma certo!... vuoi vedere che…”_  
Si gira si scatto nella direzione opposta, quella in cui non guarda mai, perché di solito rimane opportunamente nascosta dietro l’ampio fusto, quella da cui proviene il turbolento ruscelletto, che alimenta il loro placido laghetto.  
Scorge in lontananza, a poco meno di un chilometro, la piccola macchia di boscaglia, che dopo una delle loro esplorazioni infantili, durata un paio di giorni, non aveva affatto incontrato il suo gradimento. André non era dello stesso parere, affascinato soprattutto dalla piccola cascata che si getta nella profonda pozza dell’avvallamento nascosto al centro di quell’oscuro e disordinato intrico di rami e cespugli. Aveva provato a opporre qualche debole resistenza, ma alla fine era stata lei ad averla vinta, come sempre.  
Divora a lunghi passi la distanza, scivolando tra l’erba alta sotto il sole ancora caldo ma non più rovente. Insegue veloce la sua stessa ombra, immersa nel fruscio dei fili verdi e giallastri e il gorgogliare dell’acqua tra le rocce al suo fianco.  
Esita un attimo di fronte al muro di arbusti, aggrotta la fronte e sbuffa “Giuro che questa volta me la paghi.” per poi forzarlo con le braccia quel tanto da riuscirci a infilare uno stivale poi seguito da tutta la gamba.  
Lotta per dieci minuti buoni con i rami, che le ghermiscono ora afferrandole i capelli, ora aggrappandosi alla stoffa leggera della camicia, e con il fitto fogliame, che nasconde il fondo pietroso e irregolare, su cui rischia continuamente di scivolare e inciampare. Finalmente comincia a sentire lo scrosciare dell’acqua, anche se ancora non vede proprio nulla tra gli sterpi, che le ostacolano la visuale, e il fitto intreccio degli alberi sopra di lei, che non fa quasi filtrare la luce esterna, se non per qualche sparuto raggio fendente.  
“Mi piacerebbe proprio sapere cosa ci trovavi di tanto interessante in questo groviglio ma-le-det-to…” è il massimo dell’imprecazione che riesce a rivolgergli, mentre si divincola, forzando l’ultima barriera di rami e foglie.  
“Oh, finalmente!”  
Si ravvia i capelli, guardandosi intorno, finalmente libera almeno dalla vita in su. E’ sbucata al di sopra delle pozza, che luccica circa un metro sotto di lei oltre un tratto scosceso parzialmente coperto di rovi.  
Il laghetto è più grande di quanto se lo ricordasse, la piccola cascata scroscia schiumando tra le rocce alla sua sinistra, sprofondando in una macchia di un blu profondo quanto la fossa che va a riempire. Eccolo lì il suo introvabile _sirenetto_, che se ne sguazza beato in quelle fresche acque. Lo osserva mentre si avvicina alla riva, dove il blu muta bruscamente e un chiaro tono di turchese, prima dell’unico piccolo scampolo di prato e…  
“Ops….”  
Inarca le sopracciglia, solo per un attimo prima di aggrottare la fronte. Sistema le mani sui fianchi e inclina lievemente la testa a sinistra, come per cambiare prospettiva. Deglutisce una volta e poi un’altra… a forza.  
“Per la miseria…” mordicchia il labbro inferiore e spalanca gli occhi “… è proprio vero che sembrano due mele!”  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref1) Non sarò tanto pratica di duelli, ma non mi pare sia proprio questo XD

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref2) Borghesi e piccola nobiltà si solito si servivano delle lavandaie che passavano porta a porta a ritirare la biancheria per riportarla lavata (cosa che si è protratta fino a non poi tanto tempo fa, visto che la diffusione delle lavatrici ha molto meno di un secolo, anche nel dopoguerra le mogli borghesi non lavavano tutta la biancheria a mano da sole e non tutte si potevano permettere di avere una persona a servizio fissa). Un palazzo nobiliare come quello dei Jarjayes aveva invece credibilmente una capo lavandaia, supportata da delle lavandaie semplici, che si occupavano della gestione della biancheria (non solo lavarla e stirarla, ma anche garantire la giusta turnazione per minimizzare l’usura).

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref3) Si, la mia Oscar è una guardona… sbircia sempre quello che fa la servitù, lo ha tatto nel secondo degli anelli e poi di nuovo ne quarto…e ancora qui.. è sempre lei, ma d’altra parte ha un po’ il difetto di starsene ad assistere alla vita altrui, invece di vivere la propria.

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref4) Allora, continuo con la mia autoreferenzialità, ma gli ‘Anelli’ ni hanno fatto costruire tutto un universo di servitù di Palazzo che è diventata parte integrante delle mie ambientazioni. Nanà ha un anno meno di Oscar, è la nuova sguattera che viene assunta a Palazzo nel ’70, timidissima ha però una cotta rovinosa per Andrè.

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref5) Si, vabbè… che Oscar sia un po’ invurnita e non veda le cose neanche quando gliele si sventola davanti agli occhi non è una grande novità.

[[vi]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref6) Ok, questo commento vi può sembrare strampalato, ma in realtà dall’epoca elisabettiana in poi le gambe degli uomini sono state oggetto di grande apprezzamento da parte delle donne. In fondo erano le gambe degli uomini a rimanere scoperte e avvolte in calze di seta e braghette strette, da cui… mi sono sentita di inserire questo commenti per rimanere in ‘epoca’ XD

[[vii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref7) La strigliatura dei cavalli è competenza dei mozzi di stalla, neanche di un capo stalliere come Jean-Luc, figuriamoci poi dell’attendente dell’erede del padrone.

[[viii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref8) No… Julie non è decisamente una signora XD

[[ix]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref9) A voi chi ricorda?

[[x]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3239936&i=1#_ednref10) Pallacorda… più o meno il nonno del tennis, giocato fin dal medioevo.


	3. Tentazioni ed ebanisteria…

  
**CAPITOLO 3: ‘Tentazioni ed ebanisteria…’**  
  
  
Chiazze brillanti dai bordi soffusi, che mutano e fluttuano in forme morbide, sospese oltre il blu profondo, inseguite da bolle tremule, piccole e grandi, solitarie e a grappoli, che cercano di raggiungerle, sfuggendo nervose verso l’alto, brontolando in quella risonanza ovattata, in quella frescura densa e liquida, che lo avviluppa e lo sostiene, alleggerendo il corpo e la mente quasi si trovasse lui stesso in una bolla. Nessun peso, nessun frastuono… nessuno. Tutto sembra così tranquillo, sereno, lontano… Ci si attarda pigramente finché riesce, fingendo ancora per un po’ che veramente non gli serva altro, niente, nessuno… neanche respirare… poi la fame d’aria comincia a mordere. Allora, nonostante il tentativo di resistere, il corpo prende a muoversi da solo, per puro istinto, ribellandosi improvvisamente al giogo della ragione.  
Una bracciata e poi un'altra, un colpo di gambe, come se i pensieri non esistessero più, non più passato, non più futuro, solo il desiderio impellente dell’aria occupa la mente… tutta. Poi finalmente un ultimo sforzo e il pelo dell’acqua s’infrange in uno scroscio, un respiro assordante sfama i polmoni, nuovamente gonfi e sazi del loro fresco nettare, e sono di nuovo suoni, luci, pensieri e tempo che scorre.  
Anche il fiato torna a scorrere senza problemi, sciolto e regolare, e subito l’aria defluisce in un istante dalla mente, come se non fosse mai mancata, come se non potesse mai mancare, come se la sua presenza costante e ovvia non fosse degna di un pensiero.  
Avanza a bracciate oziose, allontanandosi dalla turbolenza della piccola cascata, dal suo fragore, dagli spruzzi, godendosi al meglio la pace vivace di quell’improvvisato rifugio. Tiene la testa fuori dall’acqua, sostenuta dalle spirali fluide disegnate dalle mani sotto la superficie, dal loro sciacquettio. Si guarda intorno, per far riaffiorare quanto credeva ormai perso nella memoria e vedere cosa sia andato definitivamente perduto nel tempo.  
Gli sembra un po’ più piccola la pozza, così come la cascata, una decina di metri da una riva all’altra, poco più di un metro il balzo, ma è lui a essere cresciuto, non certo i ricordi a essersi ristretti.  
In fondo da piccoli hanno rischiato di annegare perfino nell’altro laghetto alimentato dalla stessa fonte. Ora in quello l’acqua gli arriva alla vita, forse poco sopra nel punto più profondo, per riuscire ad annegarci dovrebbe proprio mettercisi d’impegno! In questo invece, ancora non riesce a toccare il fondo della grande chiazza blu, come quando era bambino. A differenza di allora, però, non gli sembra più la porta di chissà quale misterioso abisso, ma solo un piacevole e rinfrescante diversivo per una giornata troppo calda e gli bastano una bella boccata d’aria e un paio di bracciate per raggiungere il confine limaccioso, visibile attraverso l’acqua cristallina.  
Tutto intorno il resto è rimasto grosso modo immutato: le pareti di roccia più o meno scoscese e coperte di rovi e arbusti, la muraglia di alti cespugli interrotta solo da qualche stretto pertugio, il tetto di alberi frondosi, che protegge tutto con un’ombra fresca e rassicurante, disordinatamente maculata di sole.  
A Oscar non è mai piaciuto quel posto e non ha mai capito veramente perché.  
Quando aveva sette anni, era stata lei a incaponirsi per trovare un passaggio attraverso il quale riuscire a penetrare in quello, che le era sembrato un’inespugnabile fortezza di rami e foglie. Ci erano voluti un paio di _circumnavigazioni_ e qualche tentativo infruttuoso, per riuscire finalmente a trovare una fenditura, che non si esaurisse dopo breve in un vicolo cieco. Allora, era stata ancora lei a fare strada, abbattendo con la spada ogni _impudente_ rametto paratosi sul suo cammino.  
Raggiunta, alla fine, quella specie di giardino segreto, lui era rimasto entusiasta, convinto che fosse valso ogni graffio e livido procuratosi nell’impresa, e persino la sculacciata, che già sentiva fargli pulsare il sederino, per la manica della camicia strappata.  
Dopo essersi riempito gli occhi di quello spettacolo, si era girato verso di lei, pronto a mettere in pratica qualunque _piano diabolico_ fosse stata desiderosa di proporgli. Non si era certo aspettato l’espressione che le aveva trovato stampata in faccia. Appariva… delusa!  
Non erano valsi a nulla i suoi tentativi di tirarla su e le sue esternazioni di entusiasmo, quel posto non era come se l’era immaginato, il laghetto non era abbastanza grande, la cascata non faceva abbastanza spruzzi… non abbastanza prato… troppa ombra… non abbastanza colori… troppo disordine… insomma niente sembrava andare bene, perché non corrispondeva all’immagine perfetta nella sua testa, che l’aveva spinta a fare tutta quella fatica.  
“Andiamocene, André… preferisco l’altro… il solito.”  
Si era girata ed era tornata sui suoi passi. Un po’ ci era rimasto male, aveva provato a convincerla a tornarci, non c’era stato verso. Ci era tornato da solo un paio di volte, poi mai più, perché gli sembrava non avesse senso senza di lei.  
Quel pomeriggio invece, mentre legava Alexander al solito ramo, aveva alzato lo sguardo e si era bloccato a fissare quella macchia di boscaglia tanto familiare in lontananza.  
Senza neanche pensarci, si era incamminato tra l’erba alta, il cuore improvvisamente leggero, trasportato dai ricordi riaffiorati tutti in una volta. Non ci aveva messo molto, aggirando i cespugli, a ritrovare il vecchio varco e una volta dentro, era stato come un salto fuori dal solito mondo, in un passato fatto solo di rasserenanti memorie e un po’ di dolce nostalgia. Dio solo sa quanto ne aveva bisogno!  
Non gli era bastata la galoppata a perdifiato, imposta al povero Alexander sotto quel sole impietoso, a fargli scaricare tutta la rabbia, che gli era esplosa dentro quella mattina. Arrivato a palazzo aveva accudito e strigliato ben benino il suo accomodante destriero, lucidato i finimenti e la sella, ripulito il box, sistemato un nuovo perfetto strato di paglia fresca, ma ancora non si sentiva tranquillo.  
Il vecchio Jean-Luc in tutto quel tramestio gli aveva lanciato un paio di occhiate interdette, ma, avvezzo a riconoscere al primo sguardo una bestia irrequieta e a sapere quando era il caso di tenersene alla larga, si era guardato bene dal rivolgergli la parola, salvo un vago cenno di saluto, quando lo aveva incrociato all’ingresso delle scuderie mentre, tutto sudato, avanzava a passo di marcia per rientrare finalmente a palazzo.  
Almeno in quel breve tragitto la sorte gli era stata amica, o forse non a lui, perché non aveva incontrato nessuno dirigendosi spedito in camera sua. Lì aveva cercato di nuovo sfogo rassettando la scrivania… riordinando cassetti… spazzando e spostando mobili… insomma facendo tutto quello che gli era possibile tra quelle quattro mura fino a che tutto era stato ordinato, lindo e pulito, tanto che nemmeno sua nonna sarebbe riuscita a trovarci la minima pecca. Infine, dopo essersi guardato intorno, incapace di trovare altro cui dedicarsi, si era dato una rinfrescata, rassegnato a scendere nelle cucine.  
“E tu cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?” era il saluto che gli aveva distrattamente indirizzato sua nonna. Qualcosa nella sua faccia, però, doveva averle suggerito che non fosse il caso di approfondire, perché aveva immediatamente proseguito “Beh, comunque… gli altri hanno già pranzato, se vuoi mangiare ti faccio preparare…”  
“Grazie, ma non ho fame.”  
Si era bloccata un attimo a fissarlo, gli era addirittura parso d’intravedere i suoi occhietti spalancarsi dietro le lentine tonde, ma subito aveva ripreso a muoversi instancabilmente da un punto all’altro della cucina.  
“Beh, allora… se proprio non hai niente da fare, puoi andare ad aiutare Jean-Luc e Philemon alle scuderie. A pranzo li ho sentiti dire che avevano in programma di cambiare i ferri a diversi cavalli, sicuramente una mano gli farà comodo.” poi si era fermata solo per un secondo ad ammonirlo “Perché certo non te ne vorrai stare tutta la giornata in panciolle a non fare niente, mi auguro. Non vorrai certo fare, al solito, lo scansafatiche!”  
Aveva inspirato profondamente e stava quasi per risponderle come non avrebbe voluto, per una volta, ma subito lo aveva bloccato “Tieni.” lapidaria, piazzandogli un tovagliolo legato a fagotto tra le mani.  
Al suo sguardo interrogativo si era limitata a replicare con fare non curante “Perché io ti conosco… ti verrà fame e certo non voglio, che tu la prenda come scusa per interrompere il lavoro. Così avrai qualcosa da mangiare a portata di mano, qualunque cosa tu stia facendo.”  
Aveva sempre considerato stupefacente come sua nonna riuscisse a essere tanto premurosa mentre, di fatto, lo stava insultando, ma era anche vero che, in base alla sua _filosofia_ di vita, non c’era niente di peggio per una persona che essere pigra e montarsi la testa! Per cui anche quel continuo criticarlo, in fondo, non era altro che il suo modo di prendersi cura di lui.  
Per Oscar ovviamente non valeva lo stesso discorso. Per sua nonna Oscar era la summa di tutta la perfezione che potesse esistere al mondo, pertanto non le sarebbe mai stato possibile montarsi la testa, anzi!  
Probabilmente il suo vero problema era che questa convinzione, istintiva e priva di alcun fondamento logico, doveva avere qualcosa di ereditario.  
Era rimasto a fissare per un po’ il fagotto pieno di ogni ben di Dio, deposto tra le sue mani, prima di decidersi a dire “Grazie!”  
Lei però si stava già dirigendo verso il corridoio, andando incontro a due cameriere sopraggiunte, probabilmente in attesa di ulteriori ordini, e si era limitata a salutarlo con un vago cenno della mano, dandogli le spalle.  
Mentre percorreva nuovamente il cortile sul retro e il vialetto alberato, si era sentito quasi… fiducioso e… eccitato al pensiero di un pomeriggio da trascorrere tra mantici, colpi di mazzuolo su ferro e incudine, vigorose passate di raspa sforzandosi di tenere ben fermo tra le gambe uno zoccolo, magari di uno stallone particolarmente recalcitrante… grossi chiodi, tenaglie… poi però i suoi sogni si erano infranti, quando, finalmente giunto a destinazione, un mozzo di stalla gli aveva comunicato che, a causa del troppo caldo e per salvaguardare i cavalli, la ferratura era stata rimandata.  
Ne aveva fatto di nuovo le spese il povero Alexander, che, da come aveva reagito quando era tornato per sellarlo, quasi certamente avrebbe preferito trascorrere il resto della giornata riposandosi all’ombra tra la paglia fresca e invece… il suo irrequieto padrone aveva deciso di ripiegare sull’ennesima cavalcata.  
Era un vero peccato, perché già pregustava l’idea di sollevare il martello e abbatterlo con tutta la forza immaginando di avere tra le mani… la capelluta testa di Girodelle!  
_“Credo che il Capitano possa tranquillamente fare a meno di voi oggi, André.”_  
Quella dannata frase continuava a roderlo come un tarlo. Pronunciata con quella voce pacata e supponente… uscita da quella bocca supponente… su quella faccia supponente… che chi cavolo credeva di essere? Il Conte Victor Clement de Girodelle, certo… ma che cavolo ne sa lui di Oscar? Di quello che le serve… che le piace… di come ci si deve veramente prendere cura di lei… Oscar… che però non aveva detto una parola per rimettere al suo posto quel _capellone invadente_ e farlo rimanere… ma in fondo… di fronte a suo Padre…  
Dovrebbe sforzarsi di ascoltare sua nonna ogni tanto: ‘_Ricordati, André, che sei solo un servo!_’… per l’appunto.  
Ma proprio oggi? Il giorno del suo compleanno? Che bel regalo!  
Non che avesse in programma chissà quali celebrazioni, ma si era immaginato che dopo una delle solite giornate a corte, cadenzate dall’usuale susseguirsi di noiosi compiti, Oscar gli avrebbe proposto di andare a Parigi come al solito per festeggiare, magari mangiare un boccone in una di quelle taverne non proprio frequentate dalla _créme_ della società, attardarsi a bere un bicchiere di vino osservando la vita scorrere per le strade, fare quattro chiacchiere, scherzare un po’… dimenticandosi i loro ruoli, tornando a essere quelli che erano sempre stati, solo loro due, come _prima_… prima del capitano, prima della guardia reale… PRIMA.  
Spalanca la bocca e inspira profondamente per riempirsi ben bene i polmoni, quindi s’immerge, affondando velocemente, dando un vigoroso colpo di gambe, così da disegnare un arco, percorrerlo velocemente, soffiando fuori l’aria con forza, e alla fine riemergere con un balzo.  
Prima… come se dipendesse solo dall’incarico di Oscar se le cose non sono come _prima_. L’acqua fredda non era la sua migliore amica _prima_.  
_Prima_, dopo un duello protrattosi fino allo sfinimento, sarebbe rimasto stravaccato sul prato di fianco a lei a guardare il cielo e a litigare scherzosamente su chi avesse vinto, nell’attesa che il respiro tornasse regolare. Non sarebbe balzato in piedi come un matto, millantando l’impellente necessità di dare una strigliata ai cavalli, perché gli parevano un po’ accaldati!  
“Ma… proprio adesso?” gli aveva chiesto lei perplessa vedendolo filare via spedito.  
“Sì, proprio.” era stata la sua versione sintetica di _“No, Oscar, in realtà mi piacerebbe tantissimo rimanere qui ad ansimare al tuo fianco, ipnotizzato dal tuo piccolo seno impertinente, appena intuibile sotto la stoffa impalpabile della camicia, che si alza e si abbassa per l’affanno. A dire il vero, è dal primo en garde, che il pensiero ha cominciato a solleticarmi, e dubito che l’ultima stoccata ti sarebbe mai andata a segno, se non mi fossi perso nel miraggio di affondare nella tua scollatura. Ora però ho la chiara percezione che il sangue mi stia defluendo frettolosamente dal cervello al basso ventre e, cosciente del fatto che non apprezzeresti lo spettacolo, reputo più opportuno andarmi a tuffare nella fontana gelata!“_  
“Ne avrai per molto?” imbronciata, quando lo aveva raggiunto dopo un po’.  
“Direi di sì.” la risposta fintamente distratta che le aveva fornito, mentre passava il panno bagnato sulla groppa di Caesar, sforzandosi d’ignorare il modo in cui le braccia conserte tendevano _impudiche_ il tessuto. L’aveva sentita sbuffare.  
“Va bene… allora ti aspetto per cena, intanto andrò a farmi un bagno.”  
Aveva atteso qualche secondo prima di guardarla mentre si allontanava e non era stata per niente una buona idea, visto come le stavano quelle vecchie brache ormai _troppo_ strette. Ma perché sua nonna non si decideva a buttarle? E poi il solo pensiero di quando se le sarebbe sfilate per immergersi… lentamente… attraverso la superficie tremula…  
Era stato a quel punto che si era sfilato la camicia con un gesto stizzoso e l’aveva affondata nell’acqua fredda per poi strizzarsela sulla testa[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_edn1). Riaprendo gli occhi si era trovato davanti il muso del candido stallone di Oscar che lo fissava in modo eloquente.  
“Lo so, sono un coglione!”  
Ovviamente aveva nitrito e scrollato la testa in segno di approvazione.  
Non è che non sia abituato alle intemperanze del suo corpo di giovane uomo. Superato lo sconvolgimento iniziale, è già qualche anno che ci ha fatto l’abitudine. In fondo è una cosa naturale, come gli aveva paternamente spiegato Jean-Luc a suo tempo. Nemmeno il fatto che sia Oscar la protagonista delle sue fantasie è più una grossa novità, d’altra parte… passa quasi tutto il suo tempo con lei!  
Il vero problema è che in questi ultimi mesi sembra aver perso sempre più il controllo della situazione. Non si tratta più solo di torbidi sogni notturni e _puntuali_ erezioni mattutine… non sono più i voli della sua mente nei limiti del porto franco del sonno… e non c’entra niente la sua abitudine di non indossare le fasce quando è a casa o il modo impudico con cui la fasciano quelle _culottes_… beh, non che non contribuiscano, dandogli degli ottimi spunti…  
Comunque, la verità è che ormai ha involontariamente immaginato lo svelarsi delle sue forme tante di quelle volte e in tante di quelle circostanze, da averne stampata nel cervello un’immagine nitidissima. Non ha più nessuna importanza se non l’ha mai vista nuda... almeno non dopo gli otto anni, basta un attimo di distrazione e _voilà_: la sua mente _malata_ riempie i vuoti che gli ingombranti abiti si ostinano a celare, figuriamoci se si lascia[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_edn2) scoraggiare da un’uniforme!  
La frequentazione di Versailles, poi, è solo riuscita a fornire al suo già fervido immaginario erotico ulteriori spunti, che si potrebbero definire… _artistici_. La possibilità di accedere agli appartamenti reali al seguito di Oscar, in particolare, lo ha portato a scoprire una certa _affinità_ con l’estro di Monsieur Boucher[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_edn3). Non è un grosso mistero chi, nelle sue fantasie, sia andata a sovrapporsi alla dea o ninfa di turno in ‘Venere che consola amore’, ‘Il bagno di Diana’, ‘Pan e le siringhe’, ‘Diana che torna dalla caccia’ e via via, scorrendo la vasta produzione del prolifico artista, tanto apprezzato dal sovrano e spentosi malauguratamente proprio in quest’anno.  
Raggiunta la piccola mezzaluna, che dal turchese sfuma a un pallido celeste in prossimità dell’unico ritaglio di riva accessibile, cerca con il piede il gradone di roccia sul fondo. Il contatto è liscio, un po’ viscido, ed è come se il lento riappropriarsi del peso del corpo, avanzando a piccoli passi lungo la lieve pendenza, gli restituisse consistenza.  
Almeno riuscisse a dirottare questo suo incontrollabile desiderio su qualcuna… un po’ meno vicina, che non fosse Oscar… la _sua_ Oscar, la sua migliore amica. Per certi versi considera più lei la sua famiglia di quanto non sia la sua stessa nonna. Desidera solo il suo bene… si è persino opposto a un esplicito ordine del Generale, con tutta la gratitudine e il rispetto che gli deve, pur di permetterle di scegliere liberamente della sua vita… e non importa se non condivide la sua scelta di vivere come un uomo, vuole solo starle accanto, vederla felice, proteggerla… sarebbe disposto a dare la vita per lei, ucciderebbe per lei… sicuramente ucciderebbe chiunque osasse solo _pensare_ di sfiorarla… e allora come accidenti può _lui_ fare certi pensieri su di lei?!  
Si vergogna a morte e non confesserebbe neanche sotto tortura le fantasie che ultimamente… il suo… _corpo_ gli infila in testa quando reclama con veemenza quello che _vuole_, e non ci sono più dubbi su _cosa e chi _vuole come l’aria.  
Ci ha anche provato… si è _applicato_ diligentemente a pensare a qualcun'altra quando chiude gli occhi e lascia scivolare la mano, perché il desiderio è troppo e reclama soddisfazione. Bionde o more, procaci o flessuose come giunchi, sfacciate o ritrose… non ha nessuna importanza, è come se marchiata a fuoco sulla sua pelle e nella sua mente ci fosse solo Oscar.  
Ha cominciato a pensare che l’unica soluzione per trovare finalmente un po’ di pace e recuperare una parvenza di controllo, sia trasformare veramente tutto questo pensiero in carne, ma… non è così sicuro che funzionerebbe.  
Sospira sconsolato e si passa le mani pesanti sui capelli per detergere e strizzare l’acqua che ricade in corde e gocce, carezzandogli la pelle fresca per poi affondare oltre la superficie lievemente increspata intorno alle caviglie.  
Un anno più grande e sicuramente con più esperienza, Julie non ha certo fatto gran segreto del suo interesse per lui. È graziosa, frizzante, a volte un po’ sguaiata, assolutamente troppo vivace per andare d’accordo con sua nonna, ma lui la trova simpatica. Gli piace, la sua esuberanza ha un che d’innocente e lo fa ridere… sentire leggero.  
Sarebbe così _facile_ cogliere l’occasione, probabilmente naturale e ovvio per chiunque. Eppure… quando se l’è trovata di fronte a cena e ha provato a immaginare come sarebbe stato affondare in quelle forme morbide, fresche e accoglienti, in cui ogni uomo amerebbe perdersi… si è solo ritrovato a pensare che quel seno rigoglioso ed esibito con orgoglio non sarebbe mai stato perfetto per lui quanto quello piccolo, delicato, mille volte solo immaginato di Oscar. Proprio in quel momento aveva sollevato lo sguardo, gli aveva regalato un sorriso invitante che lo aveva fatto sentire in imbarazzo, inadeguato per la reazione che, sorprendentemente, non aveva avuto.  
Sicuramente non aveva capito. Probabilmente aveva pensando che fosse timidezza la sua. Due giorni dopo gli si era fatta contro sussurrandogli all’orecchio “Magari una di queste sere ti verrò a trovare in camera tua…”. Era rimasto muto e immobile a fissarla mentre subito correva via, regalandogli un ultimo sguardo impertinente.  
Cosa farà lui? Come si comporterà se o quando Julie si presenterà veramente alla sua porta? La farà entrare e lei… sarà morbida, disponibile e accogliente… distesa tra le lenzuola del suo letto…  
“Andrè…” un gridolino.  
“_Oscar?_” sobbalza, come accidenti è possibile …  
“André!!” un po’ più forte.  
Incredulo si gira di scatto a destra poi a sinistra… ma dove…  
“Andreeeé!” un sonoro urlo… alle sue spalle.  
“Oh, Cristo… “ sa che non dovrebbe, ma è davvero troppo, perché non gli sfugga un’imprecazione. Come cavolo… è lì davanti a lui eppure non riesce a crederci, mentre la fissa con i suoi stessi occhi sbarrati.  
Oscar è appesa a un ramo che sporge tra rocce e cespugli a sinistra della cascata, un po’ più in alto. Sotto di lei altre rocce, rovi… non è un gran salto, ma se cade, di sicuro si farà male.  
”Ferma!… Ferma, Oscar, non ti muovere, vengo subito…” cioè subito, nell’agitazione del momento si è completamente dimenticato di essere nudo come un verme “Oh, mio Dio…” entrambe le mani corrono immediatamente e coprire i suoi indisciplinati attributi maschili e si volta per recuperare gli abiti lasciati a pochi passi su una roccia asciutta.  
“… solo un secondo e sono subito da…”  
“Aaan…”  
Si sta infilando la seconda gamba delle brache quando il crepitio del legno infranto lo fa girare in un lampo, spicca un balzo… “Oh, mio Dio!”  
  
Soffice… tenera… erba… le solletica il collo… le piante dei piedi… piacevole, così piacevole… come una carezza lieve… delicata e amorevole su una caviglia… l’altra… fresca… sulla fronte… le tempie… fa svanire il dolore… sordo … in un soffio tiepido… familiare…  
“Oscar…”  
… lontano…  
“… Oscar…”  
… invitante… attraente… le vibra dentro…  
“… svegliati Oscar…”  
… la solleva… leggera… languida…  
“… ti prego, Oscar svegliati…”  
… calda…. amata…  
“… apri gli occhi… ti prego…”  
… sicura… verde… profumo di muschio… legno fresco… inspira profondamente… così buono…  
“… oddio, Oscar…”  
… le palpebre… così pesanti…  
“Grazie a Dio, Oscar, ti sei svegliata!”  
… le solleva a fatica… verde… così verde!  
“Mi hai fatto prendere un tale spavento, come ti senti? Stai bene?”  
… bene… così verde!  
“André… ma cosa… ”  
Sono sempre stati verdi gli occhi di André, ma da quando sono _così _verdi?  
“Sei caduta, Oscar, non ricordi?”  
“S.. sì…” aggrotta la fronte… così verdi… incredibilmente verdi!  
Certo che ricorda! Ricorda benissimo tutto: la giornata da incubo, il fatto che lui fosse sparito, i discorsi _di-sgu-sto-si_ di quel branco di… _lavandaie_, gli arbusti, le spine, le rocce, i graffi, i capelli strappati, insomma tutto quello che le è toccato sopportare perché a _lui_ è saltato in mente di venire a farsi un bagno in questo cavolo di posto… che per di più non le è _mai_ piaciuto!  
Non ci poteva credere quando era sbucata da quella maledetta _trappola_, quell’intrico di rami adunchi, che sembrava essere dotato di una volontà propria per come la ghermiva, graffiava e si rifiutava di lasciarla passare, e l’aveva visto lì… pacioso e soddisfatto come sempre, che se ne sguazzava bel bello nell’acqua fresca, nudo come mamma l’aveva fatto.  
Cioè… non proprio, perché lei l’aveva già visto… e molte volte, nudo come mamma l’aveva fatto, e non era proprio uguale, sempre nudo, sì, ma non _uguale_!  
Beh, era passato un po’ di tempo… a pensarci bene, molto tempo dall’ultima volta che Marie aveva permesso loro di fare il bagno insieme, tipo… cinque o sei anni, forse anche sette, ma se lo ricordava più… simile a lei, ecco. Certo con le ovvie differenze, che c’erano sempre state, quelle che quando aveva cinque anni aveva pensato fossero da imputare al fatto che lui aveva un anno in più.  
Per un po’ aveva accarezzato l’idea che prima o poi sarebbero state compensate dalla crescita, poi l’istruzione… e soprattutto la brutale evidenza nell’avvicendarsi dei mesi senza significativi miglioramenti, l’avevano costretta a rassegnarsi al fatto che no, non le sarebbe mai cresciuto altro tra le gambe.  
Ovviamente non era più una bambina da un pezzo, sapeva perfettamente quali differenze ci fossero nella loro anatomia e che entrambi erano cresciuti, ma lui… per la miseria era cambiato molto di più!  
Lei era cresciuta di statura, aveva fatto capolino quel vago abbozzo di morbidezza che, in modo a dir poco lusinghiero, Marie aveva l’ambizione di chiamare seno e che, grazie a Dio, non sembrava particolarmente intenzionato a crescere ulteriormente, ma lui… quando gli erano usciti tutti quei muscoli? Perché non se ne era mai accorta prima? Ma soprattutto… perché, se avevano sempre fatto praticamente le stesse cose… lui sembrava fosse stato scolpito fuori da un ciocco di noce chiaro e lei no!?  
Era rimasta imbambolata per un po’ a osservarlo, le gambe, le braccia, la schiena e… sì, insomma, quel sedere _scultoreo_, tutti quei fasci perfettamente delineati che guizzavano sotto la pelle, per il lieve sforzo dello sguazzare in mezzo allo scintillio dell’acqua. Quando poi era uscito… Dio, era tutta colpa delle idiozie che le avevano messo in testa quelle là, sembrava non riuscisse a staccargli gli occhi di dosso! Sentiva la testa leggera e quella strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco… aveva fatto un passo in avanti… senza minimamente pensarci… un piede in fallo… e improvvisamente… dove era finito il terreno sotto i suoi piedi?!... e le rocce?! Nel panico aveva abbrancato la prima cosa a portata di mano soffocando un grido.  
Aveva cercato per un po’ di togliersi dai guai da sola, senza richiamare l’attenzione, aveva tentato di allungarsi, per raggiungere il pendio con la punta dello stivale, aveva provato a dondolare, ma subito quel dannato ramo si era messo a scricchiolare.  
C’era voluto qualche minuto perché si rassegnasse a richiamare la sua attenzione, dopo tutti quegli sforzi e il tenerlo d’occhio, perché non si accorgesse di lei. Non che fosse servito a un accidenti, visto che alla fine quel cavolo di ramo si era comunque rotto e… ecco da lì in poi non ricordava più niente, tranne…  
“… scusa, ma lo senti anche tu questo profumo come di… muschio?”  
Lo sbarrarsi degli occhi a un palmo dal suo naso dovrebbe già suggerirle la risposta, ma… non si sente lucidissima in questo momento.  
“M… muschio?” si scosta leggermente per annusare l’aria “No… direi proprio di no, ma siamo in un bosco…” torna a dirigere tutto quel verde su di lei, sorride… scintille… su di lei “... ma sei sicura di stare bene? Dal bernoccolo che c’è qui devi aver preso una bella botta!”  
Le posa una mano sulla fronte in una carezza lieve, che s’insinua morbida sotto i capelli… è fresca… ma stranamente, allo stesso tempo, emana un tepore confortante, che s’irradia dalla testa, giù per la schiena... per diffondersi al centro del petto… facendola rilassare, sciogliere… e poi sempre i suoi occhi, fissi su di lei… ancora quel profumo… oh, ma che cavolo le prende?!  
“Benissimo!” si ritrae di scatto e spalanca le palpebre, pesanti traditrici, lì lì per cedere e abbassarsi. Forza le braccia per tirarsi su “ Sto _perfettamente_, non c’è motivo che ti preoccupi.”  
Si sostiene sui palmi, striscia con la schiena contro il tronco alle sue spalle per sostenersi e anche per… per portarsi il più lontana possibile da lui!  
Non sa cosa sia, ma si sente strana, intontita e così… arrendevole!?! No, no, c’è proprio qualcosa che non va, non sa se sia la botta, quel maledetto posto, gli occhi di lui che improvvisamente sono così grandi, così verdi… profondi… oppure è quel profumo, anche se lui non lo sente… deve essere proprio colpa di quello, c’è qualcosa nell’aria, ecco.  
Strizza gli occhi e scrolla la testa, come se anche la mano sulla fronte le desse solo fastidio, la scosta con un gesto stizzoso “Sto benissimo, ho detto!”  
È stata decisamente brusca, il tono che ha usato eccessivo, ma almeno è riuscita a farlo arretrare un po’.  
“Va bene, va bene, ho capito… lo so benissimo che non ti serve l’aiuto di nessuno. Sono solo io che, come al solito, mi preoccupo troppo.”  
A dispetto delle parole e delle mani alzate in segno di resa, non sembra che la stia prendendo sul serio. Sarà quel mezzo sorriso, che gli ha sollevato un solo angolo della bocca, oppure è solo il fatto che… per Diana! Ma sarà questo il modo di mostrarsi!? Così, con i capelli bagnati e scomposti, lasciati sparsi, liberi di ricadere sulle spalle… quelle larghissime solide spalle… nude… per rispetto poteva almeno rinfilarsi la camicia!  
Non che non l’abbia mai visto, però… quando ha cominciato ad assomigliare alla cassettiera del suo _secretaire_? Perché quei pettorali sembrano due ampi cassetti con pomello e sotto fanno bella mostra di sé sei deliziosi scomparti segreti disposti su due file parallele. Avrebbe proprio una gran voglia toccarli, non per altro, per vedere se si aprono con una lieve pressione oppure se bisogna far scorre le dita lungo la _modanatura[**[iv]**](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_edn4)_, che prosegue… formando un’ipnotizzante V tra i fianchi magri e sprofonda oltre il bordo delle brache precariamente appese… Lo sguardo sembra non poter fare a meno di scivolare verso il basso, fino a che con la coda dell’occhio…  
“Ehi… dove sono finiti i miei stivali?”  
“Te li ho tolti io mentre eri svenuta, per assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto.”  
Sente già in bocca l’acido della frase con cui sta per controbattere, ma le parole le si bloccano in gola al primo contatto. Le sue due grandi, calde, gentili mani le sono andate ad avvolgere la caviglia sinistra.  
“Questa però mi sembra si sia un po’ gonfiata… sei sicura che non ti faccia male?”  
Aumenta leggermente la pressione e torna a guardarla, a sorriderle dolce, paziente, comprensivo.  
Si limita a scuotere la testa in segno di diniego, perché la bocca abbandonata e schiusa in questo momento le serve per respirare.  
Non ha la più pallida idea se le faccia male oppure no! Sente solo un gran caldo, che s’irradia dal punto in cui la tocca su per la gamba per focalizzarsi in un’area sconosciuta un po’ più in basso della pancia, in cui sembrano agitarsi ali di farfalla, mentre il cuore accelera e il respiro si fa più spesso.  
“E se faccio così?”  
Una mano le scorre lungo il polpaccio per sostenerlo, innescando una scintilla e poi un brivido che si propaga a fior di pelle… è questo ‘_fremere_’? Perché in tal caso ha proprio ragione Yvette… ci vuole un po’ di ruvidità, non troppa, ma quel tanto che basta, perfetta, come la lieve rugosità di dita delicate, ma abituate al lavoro.  
Una goccia d’acqua fresca cade dai ricci scuri ancora fradici e s’infrange sul dorso del suo piede, scivola sul lato della sua pelle in fiamme fino a raggiungere la pianta, voluttuosamente avvolta dall’altra mano. Si gode ogni singola pressione, torsione, flessione, che sembra solo alimentare quel meraviglioso senso d’inebriante abbandono che si sta impossessando di lei.  
“Sicura di non sentire niente?”  
All’espressione interrogativa, che le rivolge, le verrebbe da rispondere _“Niente?... in che senso, niente?_”  
Invece, con quello che sembra l’ultimo barlume di lucidità, piega velocemente il ginocchio, liberando la sua appendice da quel contatto ammaliatore.  
“No, niente.” Drizza la schiena e si rimanda indietro i capelli, per ridarsi un contegno, mentre nasconde entrambi i piedi al sicuro da ulteriori _corruzioni_, sedendovisi sopra “Sto perfettamente, come ti ho già detto.”  
Che si sia accorto di qualcosa? Perché per un attimo la fissa leggermente accigliato, poi scuote ancora la testa alzandosi in piedi.  
“Va bene, come dici tu. Meglio così…” si allontana di qualche passo.  
Le dà le spalle e l’occhio le cade… ma subito lui si gira come se si fosse dimenticato qualcosa.  
“No, però me lo devi spiegare…”  
“Cosa?” lo vede sollevare un sopracciglio, mentre lei si sforza quasi di sorridere pur di apparire come l’immagine dell’innocenza. Esita perplesso, poi subito riprende.  
“… me lo spieghi come hai fatto a sbucare in mezzo a quei rovi? Perché non hai preso il sentiero...”  
“Oh, sta un po’ a vedere che adesso è colpa mia!” sbotta.  
“No, Oscar… ferma…”  
“Tu sparisci…” posa un piede a terra, aiutandosi con la mano opposta per alzarsi.  
“… fai piano, non mi sembra il caso…”  
“… ti vieni a nascondere in questo cavolo…”  
Gonfia di rabbia scatta in piedi e istantaneamente rimane abbagliata da un bianco accecante. Cade, precipita, senza avere idea di dove stia sprofondando, senza controllo, come se non avesse più un corpo, fino a che si sente afferrare.  
Riprende consistenza un po’ alla volta. È solido il contatto che l’avvolge e la sostiene, così come la superficie su cui poggia pesantemente la faccia, ma allo stesso tempo morbida, liscia, direbbe quasi setosa… e soprattutto calda, così calda… e profumata… di nuovo quell’odore così seducente, che sembra muschio, legna fresca e… cuoio?  
“Oscar!”  
Deve ricorrere a tutte le sue forze per sollevare le palpebre.  
“Siii…” biascica, scorrendo con le labbra quella superficie solida e setosa. Non sa perché, ma avrebbe una gran voglia di tirare fuori la lingua per sentire che sapore ha. Per fortuna evita, perché appena riesce a mettere a fuoco realizza di avere la guancia schiacciata sul petto di André… è chiaro che è il suo petto, perché una piccola goccia fortunata, su cui ha appena posato lo sguardo, sta scivolando impertinente oltre il suo capezzolo a un centimetro dal suo naso, oltre il _cassetto_, per poi incanalarsi accelerando giù per _la modanatura_.  
Appoggia una mano aperta sugli _scomparti segreti_ per riuscire a tirarsi su… noce… solido e liscio noce ricoperto di velluto. Ma che idee le vengono?!  
“Stai bene, Oscar?”  
Fortunatamente è lui a venirle in aiuto afferrandole le spalle.  
Strizza gli occhi un paio di volte, ma finalmente si trova di nuovo dritta sui suoi piedi, la testa non gira più e le sembra persino di essere tornata a pensare lucidamente, tanto che la irrita anche un po’ l’aria preoccupata con cui adesso lui la fissa.  
“Ti ho già detto di sì!”  
“La solita testona, te l’avevo detto io che…”  
“Oh, insomma, quante storie per un capogiro.” si scrolla la presa di dosso senza troppi complimenti “Mi sono solo alzata troppo in fretta, tutto qui.” si gira, passo destro “Ti ho detto che sto…” passo sinistro “Ahia!”  
Evidentemente la caviglia non era poi così a posto, perché le cede dolorosamente.  
Anche se ha inciampato, non sta per cadere, ma sente ugualmente le sue mani afferrarla. Le è di nuovo vicino… troppo vicino.  
“E lasciami… ” la spinta riesce ad allontanarlo, sfortunatamente però non è lui ad essersi mosso, ma lei che si è malamente sbilanciata. Arretra con un piede per frenare la caduta… una roccia… fredda… viscida… “Oooooohh!”  
“Attenta!”  
Si allunga verso di lei mentre precipita all’indietro, ma riesce solo ad afferrare al volo un lembo della camicia. Resiste per un attimo, poi il rumore del tessuto che si lacera[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_edn5) anticipa di una frazione di secondo il fragore dello specchio d’acqua che s’infrange inghiottendola.  
Ringrazia il cielo per l’acqua gelata che in un istante sembra riuscire a spegnere quel caldo languore restituendole lucidità e controllo. Il ristoro della pace ovattata offerto dalle fresche profondità del laghetto è però di brevissima durata. Sta ancora affondando quando si sente afferrare il polso e poi avvolgere, sostenere e trascinare in superficie. Il contatto liquido accentua la sensazione di calore, la consistenza morbida e liscia, quasi la pelle si facesse anch’essa fluida, fondendosi con quella dell’altro.  
Raggiunta la riva, il supporto della pietra limacciosa fa emergere entrambi uno di fronte all’altro, inspirando una profonda boccata d’aria.  
“Ma si può sapere cosa ti prende!?” L’urlo adirato di André l’anticipa e la sorprende, ma non ha certo intenzione di tirarsi indietro!  
“Come sarebbe a dire cosa mi prende? Cosa prende a te! Perché accidenti ti sei tuffato? Sono perfettamente in grado di nuotare da sola, cosa credi?!” Sta ancora _ringhiandogli_ contro, protesa in avanti, rigida nella sua posizione di attacco con le mani saldamente ancorate sui fianchi, quando si rende conto, che lui ha improvvisamente smesso di respirare e sulla sua faccia è comparsa un’espressione, che oscilla tra il titubante e l’atterrito per qualcosa che _certo_ non sono i suoi occhi, qualcosa più in basso… significativamente più in basso.  
“Oh, mio Dio!”  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_ednref1) Lui non se n’è accorto, ma nel cortile improvvisamente si sono assiepate una decina di cameriere e lavoranti varie tra i quindici e i diciotto anni, che armate di scopa di saggina, sono state prese dall’impulso irrefrenabile di spazzare la ghiaia.

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_ednref2) La sua mente ovviamente…

[[iii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_ednref3) La maggior parte dei dipinti prodotti da Boucher come primo pittore del Re sotto Luigi XV erano ufficialmente a tema mitologico, ma di fatto illustrazioni erotiche finalizzate a dilettare e far divagare la corte, con allusioni decisamente poco velate di colombi, cigni, amorini et al posti in posizione strategica nella costruzione grafica rispetto alle sue discinte dee, ninfe e pastorelle.  
Se non vi è familiare: <http://www.pitturaomnia.com/rivista_pittura_000073.htm>

[[iv]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_ednref4) Scusate, questa mi sa che è un po’ figlia di ‘Uova d’oro’ di Bigas Luna… ma il nome anatomico sarebbe stato una palla, così invece spero che la similitudine renda l’idea ;-)

[[v]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3252600&i=1#_ednref5) Rispettiamo la tradizione. Benché la nonna di André sia chiaramente l’antenata della nonna dell’ACE (credo che la maggior parte delle lettrici abbiamo l’età per ricordarsela, anche perché l’ACE deve averne seppellite parecchie in anni di pubblicità) è evidente, per ovvi motivi cronologici, che non si usava la candeggina ACE a palazzo Jarjayes e la ricerca del candore perfetto finiva col compromettere l’integrità strutturale dei tessuti, che, come ben sappiamo, avevano la tendenza ad andare in pezzi come la carta velina!


	4. Come l’acqua per il cioccolato

**CAPITOLO 4: ‘Come l’acqua per il cioccolato’**  
  
  
  
Anche il suo respiro si blocca non appena abbassa lo sguardo. Lo strappo si è portato via quasi l’intera manica sinistra attaccata a un’ampia falda della camicia. Il tessuto, che ancora pende dalla spalla destra, ricade fradicio e pesante, lasciando esposto, dalla gola alla vita, il candore del suo petto, su cui quegli sfacciati capezzoli svettano rosei, quasi con aria di sfida.  
_“Copriti, Oscar, solleva queste maledette mani e copriti!”_  
Per un’interminabile frazione di secondo, però, le sue braccia non sembrano intenzionate a rispondere agli ordini. Avverte solo l’avvampare delle guance e l’assordante rimbombo del suo cuore, che sovrasta anche lo scroscio della cascata. Poi, finalmente, le mani obbediscono, si staccano dai fianchi per raccogliersi a coppa intorno alla delicata rotondità del seno in un gesto lento, incerto.  
Non è solo stoffa, è come se con la camicia all’improvviso le fosse stato strappato via quello che si sforza sempre di tenersi saldamente stretto addosso per proteggersi, per cercare di nascondere a _chiunque_ quanto in lei reputa troppo debole, fragile… in una parola _femminile_.  
Non è solo pelle, è _lei_ a sentirsi esposta, troppo esposta e non sa cosa fare, ha paura, perché anche la carezza leggera di un soffio di vento può fare male su quello che, come la carne tenera, è stato custodito troppo a lungo.  
Inspira profondamente e abbassa le palpebre per racimolare un po’ di coraggio in quell’immobilità irreale. Poi fa l’unica cosa che le viene in mente, solleva il mento e cerca i suoi occhi.  
Per un attimo vi scorge ancora un’incertezza guardinga, ma svanisce subito e cedendo il posto solo alla luce familiare del suo sguardo dolce, protettivo e pieno di comprensione.  
Una ciocca scura e pesante d’acqua gli scivola davanti agli occhi. Contrae il viso in una buffa smorfia, soffiando all’insù, come se potesse servire a rimandare a posto l’importuna. È una sciocchezza, ma riesce a strapparle l’accenno di una risata, allora anche lui sorride, soddisfatto per il piccolo successo di quella buffonata, e solleva il braccio per rimandare indietro i capelli fradici.  
“André, io… ”  
“Shhhh… non è niente.” un sussurro calmo e morbido, che le viene in aiuto, perché ha provato incerta a interrompere il silenzio, ma non saprebbe come continuare.  
Una mano si solleva cauta, lenta, quasi trema mentre le si avvicina. Solo due dita si azzardano a scostare anche dal suo viso una ciocca fuori posto. Gliela sistema dietro l’orecchio, attento… attende… tutto il tempo che le serve prima di scivolare un po’ più in basso, ad abbracciare caldo e avvolgente la guancia con il palmo aperto e arreso.  
Sospira profondamente per rimandare indietro un singhiozzo, si rende conto solo ora che era sul punto di piangere. Inclina il capo verso la spalla per serrare e godersi meglio il conforto di quel contatto. Lo scorre dal mento allo zigomo, poi torna ai suoi occhi, trovandoci ancora qualcosa di diverso.  
Le si avvicina di un passo.  
“No…” solo un bisbiglio, sostenuto dalla piccola mano, che svelta abbandona la guardia del seno per farsi avanti, spalancata e salda contro il suo addome.  
Sembra un rifiuto, una difesa… forse vorrebbe esserlo, ma le dita si arrendono di propria volontà. Si fanno leggere e morbide, scivolano in alto e poi verso il fianco, esplorando e riconoscendo il calore di pelle familiare.  
“_Cosa mi sta succedendo, André? Io non…_”  
Schiude le labbra, ma non ne esce una parola. Non arretra di fronte a un altro passo e all’altro braccio che arriva a cingerle le spalle. Si trova racchiusa in un abbraccio caldo e sicuro, pieno solo di tutto il conforto e l’affetto di cui ha bisogno in questo momento.  
  
  
Ci si abbandona e non può fare a meno di abbracciarlo sua volta. Si aggrappa saldamente alla schiena e gli nasconde il viso contro il petto. Si fa cullare dal battito del cuore, veloce come il suo, che un po’ alla volta rallenta, facendosi via via più calmo e pieno.  
“Va meglio?”  
Al sicuro in quel rifugio, non riesce a trattenere un largo sorriso. Non sa perché, forse per qualcosa nella sua voce, uno scampolo d’infanzia, l’ombra del ricordo di quando erano piccoli ed era sempre lui ad andarle incontro con quella frase, dopo ogni arrabbiatura, ogni schermaglia, ogni lite, mentre lei era ancora imbronciata, troppo testarda e orgogliosa o forse solo troppo insicura per essere la prima ad abbassare la guardia.  
È così strano, è come se se ne rendesse conto solo ora. Si è sempre tenuta al riparo, difesa strenuamente da tutti e ha finito col farlo anche con l’unica persona dalla quale non ha mai dovuto temere niente, che non l’ha mai giudicata, che l’ha sempre accettata per quella che è.  
Rivolge finalmente il viso in alto, il mento incastrato al centro del suo petto, e annuisce con decisione.  
Le sorride il furfante, come quando erano bambini e allora strizza gli occhi e arriccia il naso, pronta a ricevere il rumoroso bacio che le schiocca sulla fronte.  
Ridacchiano e le labbra tornano sorridenti a sfiorarla. Abbassa le palpebre e inspira profondamente, perché sono le stesse labbra e la stessa pelle, ma in un attimo sono loro a non essere più quei bambini.  
Si gode la carezza soffice, che scorre lieve il sopracciglio per attardarsi sulle palpebre, l’una, l’altra, poi scende indugiante oltre lo zigomo.  
Non è successo niente eppure è tutto così diverso. Non ha paura, non la preoccupa più niente, come se non ci fosse nessun passato, nessun futuro, niente e nessuno cui dover dimostrare qualcosa. Si sente bene, serena, tranquilla, leggera come mai prima. Ci sono solo loro due stretti in quell’abbraccio, in quel momento, in quel luogo e lei non desidera altro. Apre gli occhi e lo trova lì, il suo sguardo fisso su di lei… ora piuttosto sembra lui quello spaventato.  
“Oscar, io… ”  
“Shhh... va tutto bene. Io sto bene.”  
Libera una mano per frenare le parole sulle sue labbra con il tocco delle dita, leggere da principio, poi sempre più insistenti, audaci nel saggiarne la consistenza morbida, umida, il calore… le schiude e lui la lascia fare. Assaggia le proprie, chiedendosi se siano le stesse, altrettanto calde, altrettanto umide, altrettanto morbide.  
Il respiro di entrambi accelera, rendendo gradualmente più pieno e serrato l’abbraccio, più viva la sensazione nuova e invitante della pelle contro la pelle. Gli occhi scrutano gli occhi, per tornare, in un continuo rincorrersi, a indugiare sulle labbra e poi di nuovo agli occhi, in fondo ai quali si dibattono desiderio e timore per quanto non conoscono ancora.  
L’attesa trepidante si protrae per un tempo indefinito, fino a che, con un movimento impercettibile, infrange il confine invisibile che ancora li separa.  
È lei, sono i suoi occhi a tradire l’impazienza, le sue labbra a schiudersi impercettibilmente, a farsi avanti, a chiamarlo a sé nell’istante in cui la volontà sconfigge la paura, e lui subito risponde.  
Sente le ginocchia cedere, quando le labbra finalmente sfiorano le sue, schiuse perché il respiro affannoso ha bisogno di scorrere e mescolarsi in un abbraccio impalpabile e caldo, anticipando il sapore dell’altro.  
Tiene ancora gli occhi aperti, perché ha bisogno di vedere che è lui, perché è nel momento in cui si sta per spiccare il balzo che l’abisso fa più paura, ma, appena il contatto si serra e affonda, non può che arrendersi al peso delle palpebre, perché quello che prova è troppo per lasciare spazio ad altro.  
Non riesce più a pensare, solo sentire le labbra succose, che assaggiano e si fronteggiano inesperte ed entusiaste, la carezza delle lingue, che si rincorrono e indugiano curiose e impudenti, il contatto promettente e sfrontato della pelle in quel voluttuoso gioco tutto nuovo.  
Lo stringe di più, perché ha il terrore che se lo lasciasse andare tutto svanirebbe in un secondo e non riuscirebbe più a sentirsi come in questo momento… leggera… sicura… libera! È come se non lo fosse mai stata tanto… mai… mai come ora, che sta baciando il _suo_ André.  
  
È Oscar, la _sua_ Oscar che lo sta baciando come ha _osato_ sognare, ma mai sperare. La stringe forte per non lasciarla andare, perché ha il terrore che se lo facesse svanirebbe, com’è accaduto mille volte nei suoi sogni. Ma questo non è un sogno e a un certo punto il fiato si fa corto e comincia a mancargli l’aria per questo nuovo, entusiasmante e seducente duello, in cui nessuno dei due sembra intenzionato a essere il primo _a rendere le armi_.  
Si staccano insieme, all’improvviso, entrambi affannati, con le bocche spalancate e le labbra gonfie. Ha l’impressione di perdersi nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi, traboccante della sua stessa sorpresa e di qualcos’altro… gioia, come quella che sta provando lui ed è incredibile! Più incredibile del fatto che lei sia lì tra le sue braccia, ancora stretta a lui.  
Torna ad accostarsi delicato, un sorriso va incontro a un altro sorriso, una carezza indugiante a fior di labbra, poi un sonoro schiocco, una piccola risata e così via, in un susseguirsi di baci dolci, irruenti, sensuali, giocosi come suggerisce l’inesperienza, la fantasia e la voglia. Non l’ha mai fatto, non sa come fare, eppure ha l’impressione di essere nato per questo.  
Il leggero sciabordio e la carezza dell’acqua riescono a penetrare, non si sa come, in questo idillio dei sensi, facendogli ricordare che sono ancora _in ammollo_, immersi fino alla vita nel laghetto gelido.  
Senza lasciarla andare, avanza di un piccolo passo e poi di un altro e lei lo asseconda, lo segue e si lascia guidare in una strana danza un po’ claudicante e goffa fino alla riva.  
“Uh… ahi!”  
“Oddio, cosa… scusa, io… cosa… ” sobbalza apprensivo, anche se non saprebbe dire se sia per quel piccolo lamento o per la brusca interruzione del loro piacevole intermezzo.  
Gli si è stretta ancora di più, nascondendo il viso nella nicchia della sua spalla, aggrappandosi in cerca di sostegno. Si sporge appena, sforzandosi di ignorare il respiro, che gli solletica piacevolmente la gola compromettendo la sua attenzione.  
“… no, è… è la caviglia…” mugugna ancora nascosta “… maledetta caviglia.”  
Rassegnata a uscire dal suo _rifugio_, gli rivolge uno sguardo obliquo, tra il torvo e l’imbarazzato, ma lui non riesce a pensare ad altro che a quanto è bella adesso con le guance imporporate e quel broncio contrariato.  
“Posso?...” azzarda incerto con un tremito nella voce.  
La conosce abbastanza da essere pronto a giurare, che sia l’abbozzata richiesta di aiuto la principale responsabile di quel delizioso rossore, e lui è abbastanza pazzo di lei da essere quasi commosso da una simile dimostrazione di fiducia.  
Basta un cenno d’assenso, seppur un po’ interrogativo, e la solleva tra le braccia con tutto l’entusiasmo di cui si sente traboccare il cuore.  
“Ehi… mettimi giù… ” la protesta esce fintamente adirata e un po’ tremolante, sballottata com’è nella breve corsa verso il fazzoletto di prato da poco abbandonato, su cui torna ad adagiarla.  
“Agli ordini!” declama, sentendosi molto coraggioso e un po’ stupido stampandole un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia.  
“Tu, sei matto, lo sai vero?” fallisce miseramente il tentativo di rimanere seria di fronte al suo incontenibile sorriso.  
“Assolutamente sì,...” un bacio sull’altra guancia “… matto… ” uno un po’ più indugiante sulla fronte “… folle… ” uno impertinente sulla punta del naso, che riesce a strapparle una risatina, mentre si abbandona lentamente sull’erba tenera “… completamente pazzo di te. Io…” si blocca.  
Le parole sono traboccate per la troppa felicità e sente il cuore mancare un battito di fronte allo spalancarsi dei suoi grandi occhi azzurri, attoniti come il suo silenzio. Rimane in bilico, terrorizzato all’idea di avere esagerato, di essersi lasciato trasportare dalla foga del momento, spaventandola e rovinando tutto.  
“André, io…”  
Il tremito incerto nella sua voce gli fa correre un brivido lungo la schiena, tanto che quasi non si accorge del movimento fulmineo con cui allunga entrambe le braccia, serrando la stretta dietro il suo collo.  
Si ritrova trascinato a terra con nessun garbo, ma estrema determinazione. Sbarra fugacemente gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma si arrende subito, non trovando alcun argomento da opporre alle labbra di Oscar nuovamente e tenacemente adese alle sue.  
Agevolato dalla posizione decisamente più confortevole, la avvolge completamente, godendosi la sensazione incredibile del flessuoso corpicino schiacciato contro il suo. Non crede potrebbe esserci niente di più piacevole, fino a quando non la sente muoversi sinuosa per accomodarsi ancor meglio nella sua stretta, manifestando lo stesso gradimento per il sorprendente contatto della loro pelle e intensificando, per quanto gli sembri impossibile, il desiderio che ha di lei. Ha voglia di lei… no, ha _fame_ di lei, come non ne ha mai provata in vita sua.  
Entrambi si fanno a ogni assalto più esigenti, le labbra sempre più impetuose, la lingua affonda alla conquista dell’altro, del suo sapore e di quella carezza di velluto, morbida e invitante, che è attacco e controffensiva, mentre le mani di lei rimangono tenacemente aggrappate alla sua schiena… come se a lui potesse saltare in mente di scappare!  
La goffaggine di solo qualche minuto prima sembra essersi dissolta come per magia. Non ha mai imparato qualcosa tanto in fretta, il suo deve essere un vero talento. Com’era quel discorso sul non montarsi la testa? Adesso proprio non riesce a ricordare.  
È solo che quanto sta provando gli sembra troppo eccezionale per essere casuale, la perfezione istintiva con cui il suo corpo si muove e il sincronismo con cui lei gli risponde… deve esserci proprio portato… oppure è lei che lo è… oppure sono solo i due impacciati principianti meglio assortiti che si siano mai visti.  
In definitiva, comunque… _chissenefrega_!? Ora non ha la testa per dedicarsi a simili speculazioni. La verità è che l’unica cosa cui riesce a pensare è che lei è buona… troppo buona, e più l’_assaggia_ più ne vuole. Un irrimediabile ingordo… ecco cosa è!... esattamente come lo accusa sempre di essere lei, prendendolo in giro.  
Stringersela addosso e baciarla non gli basta più. La bocca non gli basta più per _assaporarla_ come vorrebbe, allora sono le mani a venirgli in aiuto.  
Il fiato si spezza per l’azzardo della nuova esplorazione e poi ancora, non appena il palmo si spalanca morbido ma fermo e scorre, saggiando a pieno la schiena solida eppure delicata attraverso il fradicio velo di seta.  
Anche con gli occhi chiusi gli sembra di vedere lungo il tragitto le dita, che si fanno sicure percorrendo la spina dorsale come un sentiero verso casa, indugiano sulla sinuosa curva dei lombi, ma rimane abbagliato e spaesato, non appena si adagiano sulla delicata rotondità del gluteo, ed è del tutto perso nel momento in cui affondano avide, ammaliate dalla consistenza morbida e soda.  
Un fugace sussulto tra le sue braccia richiama per un istante tutta l’attenzione di cui è ancora capace, ma Oscar continua a stringerlo e baciarlo, limitandosi ad assestarsi meglio in quel nuovo incastro.  
Non riesce a trattenere il mugolio di compiacimento, che si spegne e si amplifica nello stretto sigillo delle loro labbra, per poi stridere all’improvviso “Ahi!”  
Si è ritirato di scatto, spalancando gli occhi interdetto. Ansima e cerca di riprendere lucidità per capire cosa sia successo. Oscar lo ha veramente… morso?!  
Succhia il labbro inferiore tumido e vagamente dolente, più per l’instancabile confronto che per l’ultimo fugace affondo. Aggrotta la fronte, sforzandosi di mettere a fuoco il visino contrito a un palmo dal suo naso.  
“Scusa, non…” replica frettolosa e incerta “… io non…” incerta come lo sguardo, che gli rivolge mentre cerca le parole mordicchiandosi[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3306776#_edn1) le labbra… come fa sempre quando si sente indifesa… e, come sempre, lui riesce solo a pensare quanto sia adorabile, tanto più ora che, sorprendentemente, non pare intenzionata a reagire in modo violento!  
Temporeggia. Fa risalire le mani, non perché lei sembri disapprovare in alcun modo la sua impudica iniziativa, piuttosto è lui a sentirsi un po’ a disagio nel starsene lì a guardarla negli occhi, sondando quale tempesta si agiti nelle loro profondità… con i palmi possessivamente colmi del suo sedere.  
La cinge meglio, per costringerla ad avvicinarsi e anche perché, in fondo, ha ancora un po’ di paura che possa scappare o… _dissolversi_.  
“Scusa… non volevo…” brontola e lo sguardo sfugge prima di tornare a lui deliziosamente corrucciato. Come potrebbe mai resisterle?  
“Sei sempre la solita…” il sussurro morbido a fior di labbra la fa sciogliere ”…prepotente.” e il pungolo innesca un riflesso rigido e piccato, subito bloccato da un suo piccolo morso a serrarle il broncio, seguito da un mugolio di protesta decisamente poco convinto.  
La stretta morbida, giocosa e indugiante riporta il sereno in fondo ai suoi occhi, forza delicatamente le labbra a schiudersi, mentre le palpebre si riabbassano e i baci ricominciano, come se non si fossero mai interrotti.  
Dopo un po’ anche la stretta ansiosa sulla sua schiena si allenta e con un sospiro soddisfatto Oscar si lascia andare, aggiustandogli più comodamente le braccia intorno al collo e affidandogli senza incertezze la morbidezza irsuta del seno contro il petto.  
Abbandona la bocca, avventurandosi alla scoperta di nuova pelle. Saggia il profilo delicato della mandibola, che lo conduce dritto al tenero bocconcino del lobo. Lo sfiora con la lingua, lo stringe tra le labbra, lo succhia, trasportato dall’istinto e incoraggiato dallo spezzarsi del respiro di lei, fattosi seducentemente denso. Gli riempie le orecchie e la testa, rendendo il contatto più intenso e invitandolo a proseguire.  
Ogni lieve gemito lo guida un po’ oltre, ad attardarsi nel torturare la pelle tenera dietro l’orecchio, ad assaporare in punta di lingua la gola, a scorrere il suo lunghissimo collo, carezzando delicato la pelle candida e arresa o mordicchiando il fuso teso e nervoso fino all’invitante profilo della clavicola.  
Il mento si solleva, offrendogli via via facile accesso a una nuova conquista e lui si fa più impavido, o forse solo più incosciente. Giunto alla spalla scoperta è sufficientemente ubriaco di lei da affondare le labbra in un morso avido.  
Gli balugina in mente che forse dovrebbe contenersi, ma un singulto e le dita che gli s’infilano possessive tra i capelli spazzano via anche l’ultimo residuo di razionalità, _sguinzagliando_nuovamente le mani.  
Scorre il fianco, segue il fremito lungo la pelle esposta e setosa sopra le costole fino alla delicata curva del seno. Gli basta racchiudere la carne tenera tra le dita per desiderare di più. La sente risvegliarsi al suo tocco leggero ed è quasi una magia!  
Gli manca il respiro e torna a cercarlo tra le sue labbra, spegnendo un gemito ansioso in un bacio profondo e umido, ma quando la mano delicata va a incoraggiare la sua _offesa_, non può più resistere e la bocca scende ad assaggiare quello che già stringe tra le dita.  
Sfiora la pelle fresca con le labbra, la bacia delicato, con adorazione da principio.  
Trema.  
Trema e il battito gli rimbomba nelle orecchie come un tamburo per l’eccitazione che monta inesorabile, ma anche per… paura! Sì, ha anche paura in questo momento… anche se non saprebbe dire esattamente di cosa. Forse di sé, di quello che prova, perché teme possa fargli scoppiare il cuore, o forse per lei, per quello che prova, perché sta perdendo il controllo e ha paura di ciò che potrebbe fare.  
La desidera… Dio solo sa quanto la desidera in questo momento, non c’è niente che desideri di più che accarezzarla, baciarla e stringerla, ma al tempo stesso ha quasi il terrore di sfiorarla, perché lei è carne, ma è anche intrecciata di tutti i suoi sogni.  
“André…” un singhiozzo e affonda le dita stringendoselo contro.  
Basta a fargli dimenticare qualunque esitazione. Naufraga sul suo piccolo candido seno, lo stringe tra le labbra, lo succhia, lo lecca sopraffatto dalla voglia e dalla frenesia di lei, che non riesce a stare ferma tra le sue braccia, risponde a ogni suo tocco. Lo fa sentire accolto e desiderato, ed è meraviglioso, lo travolge.  
Sente il piacere trascinarlo alla deriva, allora corre a ritrovare un appiglio nei suoi occhi e lei gli restituisce lo sguardo senza alcun timore, affannata e incredula quanto lui. Quasi stenta a riconoscerla, la _sua_ Oscar. Le sorride e lei immediatamente ricambia, e sono altri baci, gioiosi e scomposti, mischiati alle risa, abbracci convulsi che tolgono il respiro, rotolando sull’erba come bambini, coscienti e felici di non esserlo più.  
“André… ”  
C’è una nota insolitamente garrula nella sua voce e lui dispettoso la spegne con le labbra, ansioso di sentirla ancora.  
“… André… dai… fermati!”  
Le parole suonano ancora allegre, ma a _pietrificarlo_ basta sentirla irrigidirsi e divincolandosi con convinzione, come se non fosse più solo un gioco.  
“André, aspetta… ”  
Si scosta intimorito, sostenendosi sulle braccia. La osserva perplesso portare una mano dietro la schiena e contorcersi, inarcandosi e sporgendo il petto in un modo che… beh, che certo non contribuisce alla sua lucidità.  
“Oh, non startene lì impalato a guardarmi… ” lo redarguisce la _sua_ Oscar, con lo sguardo e con il tono, per quanto distorto dallo sforzo di qualunque cosa stia tentando di fare “… aiutami, dai… Non ci riesco da sola!”  
Incerto sul da farsi, si mette a sedere sui talloni per concederle più spazio, ma qualcosa nell’occhiata, che gli lancia, facendo sparire anche l’altra mano dietro la schiena, gli suggerisce, che non è quanto si aspettava da lui e che la sua perspicacia sta _ampiamente_ disattendendo le aspettative.  
Non sa perché, ma ha la sgradevolissima sensazione che il suo sguardo debba apparirle un po’… _vitreo_. Non c’è per niente abituato e la cosa lo mette parecchio a disagio. Continua a fissarlo speranzosa e… niente, nessuna illuminazione, nessuna istintiva percezione di quello che le sta passando per la testa. Per quanto si sforzi di raccapezzarsi… niente della sua _lunga_esperienza di vita con lei sembra sfruttabile e… beh, non aiuta affatto neanche il turbinio di sensazioni e immagini, evocate dallo spettacolo che gli si para davanti, che al momento è l’unica cosa ad affollargli la testa.  
Dubita lei si renda conto dello sforzo, che gli richiede riuscire ad articolare un frammentario “C… cosa?”  
“La camicia!” spalanca gli occhioni celesti come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo “… tira…“ si acciglia in un altro ardito sforzo da contorsionista “… mi fa male…” indica la spalla, dove il tessuto teso e fradicio si è attorcigliato.  
“Oh… certo… certo!”  
Grato per l’illuminante indicazione, finalmente si riscuote, motivato a compensare con l’azione la mancanza di acume. Obbediente afferra il tessuto sui fianchi poco sopra la cintura, una leggera tensione e… niente. Un po’ più di decisione e… ancora niente!?  
Solleva fugacemente gli occhi, ma basta lo sguardo sconfortato che gli rivolge per _votarlo_ a investire tutto in suo impegno nell’impresa.  
“Proviamo così…”  
Si alza sulle ginocchia, rinsalda la presa, inspira e…  
“Fermo… fermo… fermo!”  
Tirando con tutta la forza l’ha sollevata da terra _tutta intera_, mentre quella maledetta camicia, o almeno quello che ne resta, non accenna nemmeno a sfilarsi dalle brache. Possibile!? Sta un po’ a vedere…  
“Dai, riprova ora.”  
Lo incita, posandogli le mani affusolate intorno ai fianchi e stringendole come due tenaglie. Figurarsi se la sua determinazione poteva essere da meno!  
Per un secondo rimane a fissarla imbambolato e adorante, perdendosi in quell’azzurro… infiammato da un cipiglio di sfida così meravigliosamente familiare.  
“Va, bene. Pronta?”  
Annuisce convinta e serissima prima di abbassare la testa e puntellarsi con la fronte contro il suo petto, mentre lui solleva un ginocchio per bilanciarsi meglio con il piede a terra.  
“Uno, due e… trèeehuuuu….”  
Lo sforzo di entrambi si trasforma quasi subito in un brontolio strozzato. Sente il viso farsi paonazzo per il fiato trattenuto, ma ancora il tessuto resiste ostinato. Sta quasi per arrendersi quando un lieve cedimento… un ultimo deciso strattone e…  
“Ooooohhhh!...”  
Cede di schianto. Uno schiocco, un fruscio, che è quasi un sibilo, e tutto intorno prende a muoversi vorticosamente, fino a che il terreno non torna a materializzarsi violentemente contro il suo sedere e poi i palmi spalancati, corsi a bloccare il brusco atterraggio.  
Scrolla il capo spaesato, solleva la mano destra, colma della _maledetta_, e sulla faccia gli si allarga un sorriso soddisfatto... _vittoria_!  
“Per la miseria… ecco cosa era…”  
“_Oddio… Oscar!”_  
Si libera di quell’ormai inutile straccio e corre da lei.  
“Stai bene?”  
Non riesce a nascondere una nota un po’ troppo apprensiva nella voce, mentre le scosta i capelli arruffati dal viso e la invita a sollevare il mento.  
Si limita ad annuire, rivolgendogli uno sguardo strano, come se… come se lo guardasse per la prima volta.  
Rimangono fermi così, a fissarsi negli occhi. L’improvviso silenzio si protrae e ha l’impressione che lo scrosciare dell’acqua, il cinguettio degli uccelli, lo stormire delle foglie… persino il suo respiro si faccia sempre più assordante, instillandogli un crescente senso d’irrequietezza.  
“… incastrata…”  
Sputa quella parola come se le fosse rimasta in gola, ma basta a spegnere istantaneamente il frastuono nella sua testa.  
“Cosa?”  
Deglutisce a forza.  
“Si era incastrata… ” continua a fissarlo in quello strano modo “… qui…” e ancora, mentre inclina la testa di lato “… qui, vedi?”  
Deve sforzarsi per scollare gli occhi dai suoi e prestare attenzione a quello che gli sta indicando più in basso… sul fianco.  
“… impigliata nei bottoni.”  
La bottoniera… di quelle vecchie e consunte brache troppo strette… la prima asola in cintura si è stracciata e un paio di bottoni sono saltati. Annuisce, ma quando torna a sollevare lo sguardo su di lei, il sorriso gli muore sulle labbra.  
Si rende conto che neanche lui l’ha mai vista così…  
Rannicchiata tra le tra le radici del grande albero frondoso, che fa da tetto al quel minuscolo ritaglio di prato, sembra una ninfa dei boschi. È così bella… in quella luce soffusa e sfaccettata la pelle risplende come neve al sole, velata solo a tratti da anelli dorati, che ricadono scomposti sulle spalle nude e incorniciano il volto acceso dal rossore delle guance. Risaltano come gemme i suoi grandi occhi azzurri… no, non l’ha mai vista così… _scoperta_ e senza difese!  
Non è la pelle esposta, è il modo in cui lo guarda, ora che non è più l’istinto a trascinarli, ora che sono di nuovo _loro due_, ma tutto è irrimediabilmente cambiato.  
È smarrita, ma non fa nulla per nasconderlo! È lui che dovrebbe fare… dire qualcosa. Vorrebbe, ma… cosa? Non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi sentire tanto insicuro, spaesato in quel _territorio sconosciuto_, quanto lei … forse di più, dopo averlo tanto desiderato e sognato.  
Non vuole che se ne accorga, allora abbassa lo sguardo e… lo vede.  
Un segno rosso _profana_ il candore della spalla. Affiora appena dall’ombra della cascata di ricci, ma basta a polarizzare tutta la sua attenzione. La mano corre delicata e cauta a scostare i capelli.  
“Oddio, Oscar… ti fa male?”  
L’apprensione spazza via qualunque incertezza o imbarazzo. Si ritrova a cercare sul suo viso una rassicurazione, ma niente potrebbe sorprenderlo di più.  
“No, sto benissimo… ” esattamente le parole che si aspettava, eppure non c’è traccia della solita ritrosia, solo un sorriso radioso.  
“Davvero?...” gli esce poco più di un sussurro, pure un po’ tremolante.  
“… quante volte te lo devo ripetere?” si accosta spalancando gli occhioni celesti “Sono più forte io di te!” e gli schiocca un bacio sulle labbra, lasciandolo attonito a contemplarla mentre si fa ricadere con la schiena sull’erba, accompagnata da una risata argentina.  
Non ha più dubbi, ora ha l’assoluta certezza di avere un’espressione idiota e adorante stampata in faccia, ma non gliene importa un accidenti e si tuffa tra le sue braccia tese in un esplicito e impaziente invito.  
La bacia ancora con il divertito entusiasmo di poco prima, ma non c’è più la stessa frenesia, nessuna ansia, nessun malcelato imbarazzo, nessuna paura, solo la consapevolezza e il piacere di essere loro due insieme, sempre gli stessi, solo un po’ più incerti e maldestri nell’affrontare _insieme_ questa nuova _avventura_.  
Gli lascia infilare il braccio a sostenere la schiena delicata sul tappeto erboso. Le cinge le spalle e lei si fa più vicina, mugolando pigramente mentre si gode il gioco morbido e indugiante delle labbra.  
Le passa le dita leggere sulla fronte, per sgomberarla dai piccoli ricci ribelli e liberare gli occhi, che non abbandonano i suoi, spalancati e fiduciosi. Si scosta appena reggendosi sul gomito per ammirarla meglio e lei gli regala un altro incredibile sorriso. Sta per ricambiare, ma il tepore della mano corsa a carezzargli il viso, gli fa salire un groppo in gola. Allarga il torace in un profondo sospiro, cercando di trattenere un singhiozzo.  
“André!” nell’affilarsi dello sguardo turchese vede riaffiorare la piccola peste, che credeva scomparsa da tempo, ormai addomesticata dall’incessante disciplina “Non ti metterai mica a piangere adesso… ” si morde il labbro e le dita sottili scivolano veloci verso il basso, per approdare sul suo fianco, agitandosi impertinenti.  
“Cosa credi di fare?” fatica a rimanere serio di fronte alla smorfia contrariata, che le distorce i lineamenti, mentre il brulichio si fa più insistente e violento, nel maldestro tentativo di ottenere il risultato desiderato ”Mai stato _io_ quello che soffre il solletico.”  
Anticipa la protesta, chiudendole la bocca con un altro bacio, in cui si mescolano un brontolio sconclusionato e lo sbuffo di una risata. Intanto le dita gli stringono definitivamente la carne in un deciso pizzico.  
Non abbassa le palpebre, vuole proprio goderselo lo spettacolo del solito musetto stizzito, costretto a distendersi sotto il suo tocco pieno e voluttuoso lungo la mandibola delicata e la gola tenera.  
Si stacca, non tanto da smettere di avvertire i loro respiri densi mescolarsi a fior di labbra, ma abbastanza da vederla mentre solleva il mento per consentire di conquistare il collo alla calda carezza, che si fa impertinente e sottile incanalandosi tra i seni.  
Ferma il palmo aperto più in basso, abbraccia le costole sempre più nervose.  
“Non oseresti...” una pretesa diffida, che è quasi un invito.  
“Ah, no!?”  
S’irrigidisce d’anticipo appena la mano scatta, per risalire però, inattesa e dispettosa, a stringere il seno, facendola inaspettatamente rilassare e tendere.  
“Non oserei _mai_…” un’impudente carezza sulle labbra.  
Torna a gustarla e il fiato si spezza via via che la mano si fa più insistente, stuzzicante… ingorda.  
Non crede si potrà mai abituare alla meraviglia, che è poter toccare la sua pelle, più setosa a calda di quanto abbia mai sognato. L’ha desiderato tanto, pur senza conoscere veramente il piacere di un gesto così semplice e naturale, tanto meno quello di sentire la carne tenera e rosea inturgidirsi, rispondendo sfrontata al tocco delle sue dita. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarlo, come non lo aveva mai neanche sfiorato l’idea presuntuosa e folle di poterle dare piacere, godendone a sua volta. Eppure è questo che sta accadendo.  
Glielo dimostra offrendogli ogni suo fremito, ogni sospiro, ogni gemito trattenuto, ma più di tutto con gli occhi, che rimangono incatenati ai suoi, permettendogli di sondarne le profondità. Sono due laghi cristallini, senza più nubi, ombre, o turbolente correnti a nascondiglio e difesa dei più reconditi anfratti.  
Non dice una parola, ma basta il suo sguardo limpido e ardente, che continua a ripetergli la stessa cosa. Gli parla di fiducia e di… desiderio, lo stesso che prova lui, per quanto ancora stenti a crederci.  
Si gode la carezza ripetitiva, che gli percorre la schiena. Allenta la stretta, che da possessiva si fa leggera e solleticante come una piuma prima di staccarsi. La vede sospirare e inumidirsi le labbra, gonfie e lucide, così invitanti. Deve farsi forza per resistere all’impulso di succhiarle e morderle… ancora.  
Invece torna con il dorso a tormentare i capezzoli tesi. La sente inarcarsi appena in cerca di quel contatto, ma lo interrompe subito, allontanando le dita, che vanno a disegnare lievi e ritrose il costato, lo stomaco e la vita.  
Le lascia vagare alla scoperta del suo corpo lungo percorsi inaspettati, sinuose volute. A tratti torna sui suoi passi e insiste, imparando a seguire ogni fremito o sospiro. Una deviazione alla curiosa esplorazione dell’ombelico le strappa una risatina nervosa. Indugia ancora un attimo per poi proseguire verso una nuova sorpresa. La pancia scatta in una contrazione improvvisa e involontaria appena la sfiora, facendoli sussultare e sorridere. Allora torna dispettoso a solleticare il ventre tenero e nervoso al limitare della cintura allentata.  
Scivola avanti e poi indietro, ancora e ancora, e a ogni passaggio ruba un nuovo lembo alla stoffa, il tocco si fa più pieno e indugiante sulla pelle sempre meno ritrosa, e lo stupore sfuma in un’appassionata impazienza.  
Rimangono così, sospesi per un tempo indefinibile, fino a che curiosità e istinto non hanno nuovamente la meglio su cautela e incertezza. Le dita scompaiono oltre il confine della cintura, ma subito si bloccano, come il respiro ruvido di entrambi.  
La nuova pelle nascosta gli sembra così calda… così liscia… o forse è solo il contrasto con la ruvidezza del tessuto, che gli gratta il dorso e resiste. Poi… non sa cosa sia, forse è Oscar a muoversi appena, o forse è solo la sua immaginazione, ma la resistenza cede, la mano affonda senza indugi e in un attimo si perde.  
Un singulto, per quanto esile, gli riempie le orecchie, rimbomba nella testa, e il fiato torna a fluire denso. Non sa se sia stato lui… o lei… o entrambi. È stata come una vertigine. Lei è così tenera, umida, accogliente… così diversa… così diversa da lui, dalla sua erezione… che pulsa sempre più dura e prepotente tra le sue gambe. D’un tratto si sente a disagio… la potrebbe turbare… spaventare... ruota appena i fianchi… e subito una stretta decisa gli afferra il polso.  
Rimane immobile, in attesa. Fissa le labbra schiudersi, ma ne affiora solo un sospiro spezzato, mentre le dita allentano la presa per scorrere decise sulla tela scabra a rinsaldare la sua mano, ad accompagnare le sue mentre scivolano esigenti, insinuandosi tra altre labbra.  
“André…” un gemito, che è quasi un’invocazione.  
Le corre incontro, ma è la sua bocca a catturarlo per prima, reclamandolo con la stessa urgenza con cui la sente aggrapparsi alla sua schiena, con cui le dita risalgono a ghermirgli la spalla, mentre il ginocchio si piega, facendogli spazio.  
Si ritrae solo per affondare di nuovo, la carezza, la scorre e insiste, obbedendo all’istinto e assecondando il movimento dei fianchi, appena percettibile da principio, poi sempre più incalzante… eccitante.  
Può solo obbedire, lasciarsi condurre là dove lei lo vuole, assecondando una smania, che è anche la sua. La sente per come lo insegue, per come la trova più calda e umida a ogni affondo, da come le unghie gli incidono la pelle, liberando un brivido che corre giù per la schiena e alimenta il suo desiderio, che preme sempre più esigente.  
Ricambia il bacio con la medesima foga e lei mugola nella sua bocca per poi staccarsi con urgenza, affamata d’aria. Solleva il mento, inspira profondamente, ma torna subito da lui, mescolando l’affanno al suo. Si tende ansiosa in cerca di un appiglio, che trova nel suo sguardo.  
“Sono qui…” poco più di un ansito, ma non le serve altro.  
Si abbandona, torna a muoversi morbida e sinuosa tra le sue braccia, mentre lui s’insinua ancora e ancora, perdendosi nella sua carne, innescando e alimentando quel fremito, che lei insegue sempre più impaziente senza sapere ancora dove la condurrà, ma non ne può fare a meno. Lui lo sa…  
Riconosce il respiro sempre più affannato, i gemiti, che sfuggono alle profondità della gola, sempre più difficili da trattenere, gli occhi, che si fanno liquidi e cercano di opporsi in vano al peso delle palpebre mentre la coscienza si dilegua, trascinata via. Lo sa dove si sta perdendo.  
Ricorda sulla sua carne quanto sia irresistibile e seducente quel fuoco, che si alimenta fino a fondere e confondere corpo e mente, quanto possa essere disorientante… sconcertante… ma vuole che per lei sia solo meraviglia, che sia bellissimo, quanto è per lui in questo momento guardarla… accompagnarla, mentre tra le sue mani il piacere cresce a ondate sempre più vigorose… sempre più inesorabile… fino quasi a sfuggire... fino a che la sente tendersi in uno slancio proteso… e infine la travolge in un ultimo spasmo, che si dissolve pulsando nel suo ventre… in un ultimo grido, che sfuma quasi in un lamento.  
Condivide il battito furioso e l’affanno. Attende che si spengano gli ultimi flebili singulti, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso luminoso e disteso, mentre si lascia andare alla deriva in quel mare ora calmo e avvolgente, sempre al sicuro, ancorata alla stretta delle sue braccia.  
La vede riaffiorare. Inumidisce le labbra. Un profondo sospiro le gonfia il petto e con un ultimo tremito le palpebre finalmente si sollevano, rivelando nuovamente i suoi occhi scintillanti e increduli.  
“André… io…” poche sillabe incespicano nella ruvidezza della voce. Non dice altro, si limita a scrutare il suo volto, quasi si aspettasse di trovarci le parole.  
“Stai bene?” le avvolge la guancia rosea in una carezza tenera.  
Le serve un attimo, come se dovesse raccogliere i pensieri, poi annuisce, incerta da principio.  
“Davvero?”  
Poi con sempre più convinzione, mentre un sorriso luminoso le distende le labbra ed è talmente bella, che proprio non riesce... Vorrebbe ricambiare, dire qualcosa, ma è irresistibile... la sta già baciando.  
Un bacio… solo un bacio, poi la lascerà andare… ma lei risponde con lo stesso trasporto e con un abbandono tutto nuovo, così seducente.  
È così tenera e arresa nel torpore soddisfatto che segue il piacere, così morbida, come cera malleabile tra le sue mani, che vagano ingorde sul suo corpo.  
Un bacio… solo un bacio credeva gli sarebbe bastato per saziare la voglia che ha di lei. Credeva fosse solo brace, ma è fiamma viva, che torna a divampare, e deve trovare un modo per spegnerlo, prima che lo travolga. Un altro bacio, più profondo questa volta… un'altra carezza… un’altra voluttuosa carezza sulla sua pelle fresca e ardente e poi basta… un’altra ancora… e poi… guardarla… contemplarla _come sempre_… lo calmerà.  
Stacca le labbra da lei in uno schiocco violento. Cercano aria… avidi… entrambi… cercano gli occhi, accesi della stessa scintilla… le costole si sollevano frenetiche e la bocca aperta… per inghiottire sempre più aria e cercare ristoro… per la sorpresa.  
È uno sforzo immane allontanarsi da lei, che rimane immobile. Lo segue con lo sguardo, mentre si solleva lento… si siede sui talloni.  
Le mani non la lasciano, rimangono pesanti, quasi fossero fuse con lei. Collo, spalle… mano a mano che scivola ne è più rapito. È l’illusione che le forme emergano plasmate dai suoi palmi… il petto irrequieto, le piccole coppe perfette del seno, il torace nervoso… ancora una carezza… guardarla e accarezzarla, questo lo calmerà… la vita sinuosa, le anche sottili… un brivido… di nuovo sotto le dita il contatto scabro del tessuto… sgradevole, così diverso dalla seta della sua pelle.  
Tentenna.  
Ha bisogno di ritrovarla… _di vederla_… lì, abbandonata sull’erba… i pugni morbidamente arresi tra i ricci sparsi, ai lati del viso… le guance accese, le labbra tumide… Deglutisce a forza e la sente… la stoffa trascinata via dalle sue mani, assecondate dai fianchi che si sollevano… quell’azzurro limpido che non lo abbandona, senza traccia di paura o esitazione.  
Le gambe si serrano di riflesso appena libere dalla stoffa, in un gesto brusco e protettivo, ma subito tornano a rilassarsi… a schiudersi, distratte...  
Posa la guancia sul ginocchio piegato e sospira... un’altra carezza, solo un’altra carezza… e la coscia candida si schiude sotto il suo tocco… la gamba scivola mollemente… è Leda distesa su quel prato.  
Le immagini si confondono nella sua mente. Il sangue gli pulsa nelle tempie, romba nelle orecchie. La vuole così tanto… _finirà per perdere il controllo, deve calmarsi_… solo un’altra carezza… per calmarsi… e la guancia scivola con un fremito sulla pelle delicata all’interno… solo per calmarsi… un altro bacio… un altro bacio basterà… e prima che il pensiero prenda forma, la bocca è già su di lei.  
È puro istinto.  
La sente sussultare e le dita corrono a serrare le anche, affondano nel morbido avorio dei fianchi, la lingua nella sua carne tenera e calda… dolce… come non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Ingordo, la bacia, la divora sempre più inebriato di lei, che non sfugge, non più. Lo segue, lo incalza… eccitante… lo sta facendo impazzire.  
Geme forte, tanto che quasi non sente la sua voce, spezzettata in tanti piccoli singulti. Lo chiama, invoca il suo nome.  
Le mani le vanno incontro, scivolano verso l’alto, seguono l’onda, l’inarcarsi della schiena fino al seno, lo afferrano possessive, lo stringono.  
“… ti prego… André…”  
La sente… tendersi di più… le mani affusolate gli scorrono ansiose lungo le braccia, sulle spalle… le dita tra i suoi capelli, tirano violente…  
“… André…” lo reclama, come se le mancasse l’aria.  
Obbedisce… alla voglia, alla smania che gli monta dentro come una marea inarrestabile. Si stacca solo per un attimo, solo per sollevarsi impaziente e tornare a sfamarsi della sua bocca, del suo corpo.  
Lo accoglie ed è come nei suoi sogni… sembrano _quasi_ prendere corpo… tanto che _quasi_ potrebbe credere sia vero… che quelle braccia flessuose aggrappate alle sue spalle lo _pretendano_… _quasi_ lei davvero lo volesse quanto la vuole lui... tanto da impazzire… come non può… essere… credere… resistere.  
La stringe… fino a toglierle il respiro, perché non è abbastanza sentirla così… stare così… _pelle contro pelle_… non abbastanza… le sue cosce avvinte ai fianchi, che lo cercano… sfrontate… irresistibili… il suo desiderio vivo e pulsante… duro ed esigente contro di lei che è così tenera… invitante… seducente…  
“No…”  
  
“… André!”  
Le ha afferrato i polsi… li ha forzati… con violenza… le ha fatto male… quasi…  
Annaspa, tirandosi a sedere. Cerca aria… per rallentare il cuore… capire cosa sia successo.  
Lo fissa… gli occhi sgranati… incredula.  
L’ha lasciata andare!  
Si è _strappato_ da lei… e già le manca… in un modo insopportabile!  
“André!”  
Ancora nessuna risposta.  
È a un passo, seduto a terra immobile, le mani afferrate al terreno, quasi gli servisse un appiglio. Il fiato denso e ruvido, come il suo, fluisce attraverso la bocca spalancata, come la sua... e quegli occhi… tempestosi, come non li ha mai visti! Tornano inesorabilmente da lei, ancora e ancora, solo per sfuggirle di nuovo, ostinati, e non capisce perché.  
Perché l’abbia abbandonata, perché non sia più con lei, sopra di lei, _pelle contro pelle_.  
Non riesce a capire… non riesce a pensare… non _vuole_ pensare! Vuole solo _sentirselo_ di nuovo addosso, come solo un attimo fa… vuole sentirsi bene… il corpo in fiamme… sentirsi di nuovo sicura, libera… viva! Come mai prima.  
“André…”  
“Perdonami, Oscar.” lo sputa fuori, sovrastando l’ennesimo richiamo ” Io non… ” ma _ancora_ non la guarda.  
Gli trema la voce e lei continua a non afferrare le parole. Escono senza senso da quelle labbra … gonfie,_ come le sue_, per i troppi baci. Ne vuole ancora… _lo vuole_ ancora.  
Siede sui talloni e si sporge in avanti, incurante… quasi fiera nella sua nuova nudità.  
Reclama il suo sguardo, ma continua a sfuggirle… testardo! Tende la mano e lui rimane immobile, impassibile, ma scatta indietro, bloccandola, appena le dita arrivano a sfiorargli la guancia.  
Ha sollevato gli occhi su di lei, finalmente. La fissa _guardingo_… si ritrae, teso, come per tenerla a distanza, come se… non la volesse più vicino. Non può crederci.  
“André… cosa… non capisco… ho fatto, qualcosa…” la voce s’incrina come la sua acerba sicurezza.  
“No!“ la interrompe secco “… no, è solo mia la colpa. Sono io che non avrei dovuto…” il tono deciso via via sembra cedere, farsi più morbido, familiare “… io non posso… io non _devo_, Oscar...”  
La fissa ancora, sembra risoluto nel sostenere il suo sguardo, ma nei suoi occhi non c’è già più traccia di rifiuto, forse un po’ d’incertezza… un filo di paura?… soprattutto tanta dolcezza, come quella con cui la mano si è sollevata e ora le sfiora esitante la guancia.  
“Non avrei dovuto, Oscar… è solo che…” gli sfugge addirittura l’ombra imbarazzata di un sorriso “… sei così bella… ”  
Un improvviso rossore le incendia le guance. La sorprende come non hanno potuto i tanti baci, neanche i più appassionati, le infinite carezze, neanche le più audaci.  
Le hanno detto tante volte che è bella. L’ha sempre considerata una sterile consuetudine dettata dalla cortesia, a sottolineare fastidiosamente il fatto che in fondo sarebbe sempre rimasta solo una _femmina_. Ma ora… per la prima volta in vita sua le sembra che quelle parole abbiano un senso, che abbiamo importanza!  
È una sensazione inebriante, _per la prima volta_ _in vita_ sua si _sente_ bella, perché glielo sta dicendo lui, o forse è solo il modo in cui la guarda.  
Un’altra volta… non sa perché, ma non riesce a evitare di sorridere e le parole sembrano trovare da sole la via per sfuggirle dalla bocca.  
“Dici davvero, André? Mi trovi bella?”  
E da dove le esce quel filo di malizia che s’insinua nella voce? Con cui le viene spontaneo affilare lo sguardo... inclinare il capo e coprire la mano, che ancora indugia incerta sul profilo del suo viso, così che lo avvolga finalmente calda e piena?  
Non le risponde, non a parole, ma le basta il modo in cui ancora la guarda, limitandosi a scorrerle lo zigomo con il pollice. Come l’ha sempre guardata, senza che lei se ne sia mai resa conto e si sente così stupida… ma anche… euforica. Come se avesse bevuto un po’ troppo vino… stupida ed euforica, e… coraggiosa!  
Fa scivolare la guancia contro il suo palmo, fino a posarvi le labbra. Vi depone un bacio soffice e indugiante, come una carezza. Chiude gli occhi per godere meglio del contatto deliziosamente scabro sulle labbra e riempirsi le orecchie del profondo sospiro che gli sfugge.  
Forse più che coraggiosa si sente… spavalda… oserebbe dire _audace_, come mai in vita sua, perché non ricorda di aver mai desiderato tanto qualcosa… qualcuno… mai così, solo per sé.  
Gli stringe la mano e in un movimento veloce e fluido anticipa qualunque resistenza. Mai avrebbe potuto immaginare, che anni di estenuanti allenamenti con la spada un giorno le sarebbero stati utili per una cosa simile!  
Lo sente irrigidirsi, ma è solo un attimo. Gli cinge il collo con le dita, carezza la nuca, perché ha ancora un po’ paura che si possa scostare, che la possa allontanare, di nuovo, e non lo sopporterebbe.  
È vicina, vicinissima, tanto che può sentire il respiro lambirle le labbra in carezze ritmiche, sempre più veloci, sempre più intense.  
“Oscar… ti prego... te l’ho detto, io non posso...”  
Un altro flebile rifiuto, ma sono solo parole. Non distoglie gli occhi. Lascia che appoggi la fronte alla sua e non si scosta. Non declina il tacito invito a cingerle il fianco, anzi. Sente la mano scivolare lenta, fino a spalancarsi salda e delicata al centro della schiena. Ma ancora non l’abbraccia, non muove un muscolo, non respira neanche più.  
_Coraggiosa… spavalda… audace!_  
È lei a baciarlo.  
Solo un tocco di assaggio, come quando si studiano le intenzioni dell’avversario. Quante volte lo ha fatto con lui? Solo che questa volta, non è la punta del fioretto ma le labbra a protendersi e riempire la breve distanza che ancora li separa. Uno sfiorarsi fugace e lieve, poi un altro un po’ più indugiante, un altro ancora, fino a che il contatto, non si fa morbido, umido, profondo… per arretrare infine e attendere la reazione all’_apertura_.  
“Oscr… nn…” stenta ruvido.  
Si morde il labbro, per contenere la fuga di un’impudente risatina e starsene _buona buona_ mentre si schiarisce la gola.  
“Oscar, non sai…” è tornata la voce, ma manca il fiato, aspetta ancora, godendosi un altro profondo sospiro “… non sai cosa stai facendo…”  
Si scosta appena, quel che serve per fissarlo dritto negli occhi.  
“Credi davvero, André?”  
Lascia affiorare un lieve sorriso e lo vede sussultare, inarcare le sopracciglia sorpreso.  
“_Io so_ che voglio baciarti…”  
Non aspetta la risposta, che comunque non arriva. E’ certa che abbia capito, che glielo abbia letto in faccia.  
Posa le labbra fugacemente sulla sua bocca schiusa, solo per andare oltre e lasciarle scorrere lascive sulla guancia, lungo la mandibola, il collo. Lo bacia, lo assaggia golosa.  
Lo sa benissimo cosa sta facendo, cosa vuole, non è mai stata più sicura di qualcosa in vita sua!  
“_Io so_ che voglio toccarti… ” un alito caldo sulla gola, che lo fa fremere. Lo avverte a fior di labbra, lo sente sulla punta dei polpastrelli, che lo percorrono lievi e ansiosi, in trepidante attesa di un contatto più pieno.  
Rimanda, esita, solo ancora un po’, non per incertezza o pudore, ma perché questa sorta di deliziosa tortura _inspiegabilmente_ le piace.  
La inebria e l’accende lo strano formicolio che si libera a fior di pelle e penetra in profondità, fino a farla rabbrividire.  
Le piace questa sfida dei sensi, come non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, ma alla fine cede, perché non può più resistere. Non potrebbe neanche se volesse.  
“… baciarti… toccarti… come hai fatto tu con me…” non sono più parole, è un ansito, che le sfugge respirando dalla sua bocca.  
Non si è mai sentita così… fragile, completamente in balia del suo desiderio, e allo stesso potente, perché lo sente cedere un po’ di più a ogni tocco, ogni lieve carezza ed è come una magia.  
Basta una lieve spinta a farlo ricadere con la schiena sull’erba, soffocando un lamento. È in suo potere e ne approfitta. Si riempie le mani di quella pelle calda e vellutata, lo esplora, esattamente come ha avuto voglia di fare da quando l’ha visto sguazzare nelle fresche acque della pozza, che continua a gorgogliare placida e incurante a un passo. Non capiva… non lo voleva ammettere, neanche con se stessa, ma ora lo sa, anche se ignora come sia possibile.  
Prima con i palmi spalancati e ingordi, poi con il dorso lieve e indugiante, lo percorre tutto dalle spalle solide al ventre teso. Ogni sospiro o gemito, che gli sfugge, è un’eccitante sorpresa. Lo sente tendersi e questo non fa che alimentare la sua dispettosa curiosità. Disegna con gli occhi e le dita ogni invitante curva, ne saggia la consistenza, segue il guizzo dei muscoli tesi ed evidenti, che sotto il suo tocco impudente si fanno sempre più nervosi e irrequieti… come lei… perché non le basta più.  
Gli si fa contro, si distende morbida e impetuosa sul suo corpo, la bocca vorace dal collo alla spalla. Si muove fluida e insistente come un’onda, non riesce a impedirselo e non vede perché dovrebbe. Scende alla conquista del petto, le labbra _inciampano_ in un capezzolo, innescando un mugolio trattenuto, che l’insistenza della lingua e dei denti liberano in un gemito.  
Neanche lui riesce più a stare fermo. S’inarca e affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
“Oscar…”  
E’ un’invocazione, forse un invito a proseguire, ma la costringe a sollevare la testa.  
Ha il fiato corto, come lei. Sta per dire ancora qualcosa, ma lo previene con un sussurro che non ammette repliche.  
“… come hai fatto tu con me… “  
Si arrende, lo sente da come accoglie il bacio soffice, che gli posa sulle labbra. Ha l’impressione di avvertire quello che prova rimanendo ancorata al verde dei suoi occhi, ogni nuovo sfavillio è un brivido.  
Nella foga della sua impudenza la mano scende ancora fino ad abbandonare la pelle vellutata. Smettono di respirare entrambi, ma solo lui cede al peso delle palpebre.  
Continua a guardarlo affascinata, rapita da quella nuova sensazione. Sotto la ruvidezza del tessuto sente il suo desiderio prendere forma tra le sue dita, come già sapeva, come già se l’è sentito addosso stringendolo tra le cosce, _eppure così sorprendente ora_.  
Lo avvolge attraverso l’ostacolo della stoffa, lo scorre lenta, anche se non l’ha mai fatto, anche se non l’è mai passato per la testa di poterlo fare, _eppure così naturale ora_.  
E’ duro e sfrontato, ma è lei a sentirsi potente, è il suo tocco a farlo tendere, a renderlo smanioso, a togliergli il respiro e liberare la sua voce, ma al tempo stesso c’è una dolcezza inattesa in quel gesto, nel modo in cui le si affida, in cui riesce a dargli piacere. Lo riconosce, perché è anche il suo, perché si è già risvegliato quel languore giù suo ventre, e ogni carezza non fa che alimentarlo e renderlo più impaziente, e di nuovo non le basta più.  
Gli ruba il fiato con un altro bacio, irruento come nessuno prima. Affonda la lingua esigente nella sua bocca e le sembra che il cuore manchi un battito. Anche la mano affonda, ridiscende l’addome teso insinuandosi decisa sotto la stoffa e finalmente lo tocca, lo avvolge, è suo. Caldo, palpitante e… liscio… levigato… inaspettato… seducente… stringe e scorre lenta.  
Geme più forte, fugge la sua bocca affamato d’aria, ma la cerca, attorcigliando i suoi capelli alle dita, stringendola forte, sempre più forte.  
Gli nasconde il viso contro la spalla, il collo, inspira profondamente, l’odore, lo lecca, il sapore della pelle, baciarlo non basta più.  
Invoca il suo nome, o forse è solo un altro lamento.  
La mano scende a ghermirle il polso, poi pesante, preme sul dorso, ruvida oltre il tessuto.  
“Ti prego… ” strattona frenetico, una volta e poi ancora “… non ti fermare.”  
Le stringe la mano pelle a pelle ora, la conduce intensa e regolare sulla sua erezione finalmente libera dalla costrizione della stoffa. Le da il suo tempo e poi la lascia, per affondare possessivo le dita nella carne tenera dei suoi fianchi, che già si agitano irrequieti, muovendosi su di lui, inseguendo il suo ritmo, l’attrito dei loro corpi, che l’accende, ma già non le basta più.  
È lo stesso per lui e basta un attimo. Con un gesto avido le è sopra, assecondando prepotente la voglia di entrambi. Le si fa contro, senza alcuna esitazione questa volta. Lo accoglie.  
_Coraggiosa… spavalda… audace! _  
Gli va incontro, lo incalza, perché è questo che vuole, perché _lo sente_.  
Sono sempre loro, ma ora sono labbra e mani sempre più smaniose che si cercano, assaggiano, afferrano. Lo reclama avvolgendolo con le braccia, con le gambe, lo stringe di più e lui la bacia si nuovo, vorace. Si flette sotto di lui come un arco teso, per sentirlo di più, e lui scende ad aggredirle il collo, il seno. Le sembra d’impazzire.  
Il suo desiderio, la sua pelle, il peso del suo corpo, che le grava addosso, non sono ancora abbastanza. Gli graffia la schiena, scende a scacciare la poca stoffa con le mani, con i piedi, afferra i fianchi, e lui asseconda ogni gesto, con la stessa smania, ma _ancora_ non è abbastanza… non abbastanza vicino. Sono gesti convulsi e scomposti per entrambi, sospiri ruvidi e lamenti di desiderio e frustrazione, fino a che uno spasimo non dardeggia, squarciando il velo insopportabile, che ancora li separa.  
Immobile, il respiro bloccato e imprigionato nel petto, dove il cuore rimbomba furioso, spinge il sangue che pulsa, caldo e metallico, il suo sapore nella stilla sulla sua lingua, i denti ancora serrati intorno alle sue labbra, gli occhi spalancati fissi nei suoi, altrettanto stupefatti e attoniti per la rivelazione. La sensazione incredibile del suo corpo dentro di lei.  
Immobile anche lui, per un tempo indefinibile, scandito solo dai battiti del cuore.  
Lascia andare le sue labbra e ancora non si muove. Chiude gli occhi ed espira. Basta per sentirlo di più. L’eco del dolore ormai svanito lascia spazio solo al presagio del piacere, al miraggio del totale appagamento.  
Un bacio sulle labbra e uno sullo zigomo, leggeri e umidi come gocce di rugiada, accompagnano il primo voluttuoso ondeggiare. Le sfugge una goccia di voce, un mugolio sommesso, che ritorna come il suono del suo nome sussurrato all’orecchio in un gemito.  
È un crescendo fluido e inesorabile, come l’onda e la risacca, tenue da principio, poi sempre più potente, irresistibile, sarebbe come tentare di opporsi al montare della marea. La trascina via e lei gli si aggrappa.  
Anche lei diventa un’onda, fluida si ritira e ritorna come lui in lei, liquida, come le loro voci, che si mescolano. Inseguono il piacere, sempre più veloci, sempre più veementi, come l’acqua trascinata in un vortice corre verso il centro, trascinati dal piacere che monta inesorabile. Fa quasi paura, come un gorgo in cui si viene risucchiati ed è inutile resistere, non potrebbe, neanche se volesse.  
Si abbandona, asseconda la corrente, sente mescolarsi e confondersi corpo e coscienza, sempre di più fino al centro. Si lascia risucchiare senza esitazione o timore. Nessuna paura, perché c’è lui lì con lei, mescolato a lei, inseparabile. Un’ultima spinta, un’altra onda tanto potente da sommergerla e in un attimo s’infrange, si dissolve e sprofonda in quel mare avvolgente e calmo che segue l’orgasmo.  
Fluttua… galleggia… un po’ alla volta… lentamente…. riemerge.  
Riprende consistenza un po’ alla volta, il contatto con se stessa, con il suo corpo, con quello che la circonda, un senso alla volta.  
Sono spiccioli di luce che baluginano sopra di lei, davanti ai suoi occhi stupiti. Luccicano, a tratti abbagliano, raggi che filtrano e occhieggiano attraverso lo stormire delle foglie scure.  
Il fruscio si mescola allo scrosciare dell’acqua in lontananza, fluido e ruvido, come il respiro faticoso. Gonfia il petto e scorre la gola, oltre la soglia delle labbra incurvate e aperte. Uguale quello vicino, le stuzzica l’orecchio, lambisce il collo, altrettanto affannato e denso, quello di André, abbandonato come lei su quel prato.  
I fili di erba tenera le solleticano la schiena, il peso di lui grava rassicurante sul fianco, le gambe ancora mollemente intrecciate alle sue, il braccio intorno alla vita, protettivo e arreso alla piacevole spossatezza, le dita che continuano a vezzeggiare pigramente la pelle calda e imperlata di sudore.  
Ancora non lo guarda ma è lì accanto, com’è sempre stato. Il cuore batte tanto forte contro le costole, che pare ne voglia uscire, ma rallenta un po’ alla volta come il suo, quasi fossero lo stesso cuore.  
Gli angoli della bocca si sollevano indisciplinati e il petto vibra, sfuggono al suo controllo come lo sbuffo di fiato e un frammento di voce. Uno, poi un altro e un altro ancora, fino a che i frammenti si ricompongono in un suono sincopato e argentino.  
“Ma cosa?...” la voce di André ancora confusa per l’affanno, ma anche per il contagio di quella specie di scomposti _singhiozzi_.  
Ora _deve_. Gira la testa pesante tra l’erba verde… così incredibilmente verdi e scintillanti i suoi occhi!  
“… cos’hai… cos’hai da ridere?” spezzettato in sillabe, perché anche lui sembra trascinato da quell’inattesa ilarità.  
“Non lo so… ” scrolla il capo, la risata sempre più difficile da contenere “… ma anche tu stai ridendo!...” ridono entrambi e non sanno neanche spiegare il perché “… è solo… ”  
“Cosa, Oscar?”  
“E’ solo…” torna a guardare la luce che ammicca tra le foglie, per respirare meglio, e anche… perché non ci riesce a dirglielo guardandolo negli occhi “… è stato fantastico!”  
E’ uno scroscio irrefrenabile di gioia che li travolge.  
Rafforza la presa intorno alla vita, stampandole un bacio un po’ irruento sulla guancia “Sì… fantastico…” le stringe la mano per portarla alle labbra “… incredibile!” il lampo di un ultimo sguardo e un altro bacio soffice sulle nocche prima di girarsi.  
“Già… incredibile!”  
Intreccia le dita alle sue e rinsalda la stretta, palmo a palmo. Solo il movimento ritmico del pollice continua a solleticarle il dorso della mano. Non dicono altro, non si muovono. Si limitano a starsene lì sdraiati sull’erba, spalla contro spalla, in attesa che le risate si spengano, il cuore si plachi e il respiro rallenti, come hanno fatto mille volte in vita loro.  
Fissano il cielo incantati, è sempre lo stesso, ma è come se fosse tutto nuovo e non l’è mai parso così bello. Si gode la brezza leggera che solletica la pelle nuda, il tempore dell’aria profumata, i suoni della natura intorno, nessun frastuono di pensieri nella testa. Sospira profondamente.  
“Non è poi così male, in fondo...”  
La voce di André è morbida, il tono dolce, ma riesce ugualmente a farla sussultare.  
“Cosa?”  
Gira di nuovo la testa per ritrovare i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso.  
“Questo posto… ” riporta la mano _imprigionata_ alle labbra per deporvi un altro piccolo bacio “… non è poi tanto male. Ammettilo…” ammicca con aria da furfante.  
“No… ” replica con pretesa sufficienza e finge di tornare a ignorarlo “… non troppo male.”  
Fatica solo un po’ a rimanere seria sentendolo farsi sfuggire una risatina.  
“A me è sempre piaciuto. E’ in piena vista, eppure non lo conosce nessuno. È come un piccolo rifugio fuori dal mondo…” lo sente rafforzare la stretta “… il _nostro_ piccolo rifugio.”  
Poche parole che le incendiano inaspettatamente le guance e accendono un calore familiare, che s’irradia dal centro del suo petto, e il cuore torna a correre. Inspira profondamente per riprendere il controllo.  
“Possiamo restarcene qui ancora un po’…”  
Un’ombra che passa, forse una nuvola, e quel fastidioso brontolio che si riaffaccia nella sua testa.  
“Sì…” libera la mano “… ma non tanto poi, dobbiamo tornare a casa.” brusca.  
Si solleva a sedere e subito velocemente in piedi. Vaga con lo sguardo a destra e a sinistra. Anche lui si è alzato, l’ha visto solo con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Ma dove diavolo… ?”  
“Oscar…” sorpreso, forse un po’ smarrito.  
“… e adesso come faccio?” stizzita, come il gesto con cui raccoglie da terra la sua camicia, o almeno quel poco che ne rimane.  
“Oscar…” forte e chiaro, stentatamente trattenuto.  
La costringe a guardarlo oltre la spalla. Ha incrociato le braccia sulle ginocchia assumendo una posa apparentemente rilassata se non fosse per la tensione nei pugni e nello sguardo, fisso su di lei.  
Per tutta risposta solleva il candido straccio, così che lo possa vedere bene in tutta la sua lacera _pregevolezza_. Lo agita in aria, come per fare finta che ora sia quello il principale problema.  
“Cosa?”  
“Dici che passerei inosservata tornando con addosso_ questa_?”  
Il tono le esce vagamente acido e involontariamente petulante, facendola solo innervosire di più, e la reazione di André certo non migliora le cose.  
Lo vede spalancare fugacemente gli occhi, solo per abbassare subito la testa nel cerchio delle braccia e nascondere il tremito di una risata malamente trattenuta.  
_Insolente!_  
Ne riemerge dopo un po’ schiarendosi la voce e ostentando serietà.  
“Non vedo il problema, puoi metterti la mia.”  
All’improvviso ha solo una gran voglia di cancellare dalla sua bella faccia quell’espressione divertita.  
“Ma che bella idea!” per sottolineare l’ironia serra le mani sui fianchi, come se fosse avvolta nell’autorità dell’uniforme e non solo nel candore della sua pelle “E nessuno troverebbe niente di strano, _vero_, nel vederti rientrare… _così_!” tende in avanti le braccia nel tentativo di fare intendere le parole, che non riesce a pronunciare.  
“Come Oscar?” finge di non capire e intanto stende le gambe sull’erba e poggia impudentemente i palmi dietro la schiena.  
Dio, che voglia avrebbe di tirargli un ceffone in questo momento!  
Serra i pugni e la mascella nel suo ostinato silenzio, mentre lui attende, fintamente paziente, fissandola con un sopracciglio alzato.  
… magari anche un bel pugno!  
“Nudo! Va bene?” spunta alla fine “_Neanche tu_ puoi tornare a casa mezzo nudo!”  
“Oh, intendevi questo!”  
Quel tono incurante e il modo in cui abbassa lo sguardo su di se, come se veramente si fosse dimenticato di essere…  
Lo _odia_… lo detesta con tutta se stessa quando fa così! Fa il finto tonto e si diverte a tormentarla, sapendo benissimo quanto sia difficile a volte per lei…  
“Oh, non è un gran problema. Passerò dal lavatoio prima di rientrare, nessuno mi noterà. Ci sarà sicuramente una delle ragazze di Yvette disposta a procurarmi una camicia. O nel caso chiederò di Nanà… oppure Julie… è sempre così gentile…”  
Sente il sangue affluirle tutto in una volta alla testa. La reazione è istantanea. Non sa neanche come, ma si ritrova a piombargli addosso come una furia. Lo coglie talmente alla sprovvista che non oppone alcuna resistenza alle mani, che gli afferrano violentemente le spalle per spingerlo a terra con tutto il suo peso.  
“Tu sei _mio_, SOLO mio!”  
Una attimo di lucidità per rendersi conto della sua espressione attonita e… oddio, come… come ha potuto dire… fare una cosa del genere? E adesso?  
“Cioè… volevo dire…” brontola e sfugge con lo sguardo, in cerca di una via di fuga. Come potrà mai a guardarlo di nuovo in faccia?  
“Oscar… “  
Basta il suo tono morbido e rassicurante a farglielo fare, e poi… la guarda in un modo… in _quel _modo. Le sembra di sciogliersi, di nuovo. O forse sono le sue mani… sono salite a cingerle la vita, solo per scendere in una carezza, percorrendo instancabili e delicate i fianchi, le cosce… mentre lei se ne sta seduta cavalcioni su di lui!?  
Spinge brusca sulle braccia per allontanarsi, obbedendo all’istinto di _battere in ritirata_.  
“Ehi, dove credi di andare.”  
“No… lasciami… ”  
Non servono a niente le sue scontrose rimostranze o lo strenuo tentativo di divincolarsi. Suo malgrado si ritrova trascinata in basso e rinchiusa nella confortevolissima prigione di un caldo abbraccio. Si dibatte inutilmente ancora un po’, per il poco che le consentono la stretta e la sua _rammollita_ superbia.  
“Ehi, ci vuoi stare un po’ ferma?”  
Più che quella specie di rimbrotto è il tono divertito a bloccarla.  
Rimangono così senza dire una parola. Lui non accenna a lasciarla andare e intanto lei si sforza di rimanere _dignitosamente_ rigida, nonostante quel tepore accogliente e la posizione inaspettatamente confortevole le rendano sempre più difficile tenere il punto.  
“Solo tuo, Oscar, sempre solo tuo.”  
È appena un sussurro, un soffio di fiato tra i suoi capelli, tanto flebile da non essere neanche certa di averlo veramente sentito, ma sufficiente a spazzare via ogni resistenza. Si lascia andare e improvvisamente il recinto delle sue braccia non le sembra più tanto stretto.  
Le sfiora la fronte con le labbra.  
Sospira e si accomoda meglio su di lui, le gambe distese, le braccia rilassate, la guancia perfettamente sistemata nel lieve avvallamento al centro del suo torace, non crede si possa stare più comodi di così.  
“Allora? ... ti va di rimanere qui ancora un po’?”  
Le parole sembrano arrivarle dalle profondità del suo petto, mescolate al battito regolare del cuore. La fanno vibrare.  
Le verrebbe da rispondere che probabilmente _dovranno_ rimanere lì, perché non è certa se riuscirà _mai più_ ad alzarsi da quella posizione, ma propende per un molto più ragionevole “… ma dobbiamo tornare… almeno per cena…”  
“Beh, non sarebbe certo la prima volta che rimaniamo fuori fino a tardi… “  
“E _tu_ saresti capace di saltare la cena?”  
Solo l’idea le pare talmente inverosimile da riuscire a farle sollevare la testa per guardarlo in faccia.  
“Ovviamente no!” approfitta dell’occasione per assaggiarle le labbra “Ma mia nonna mi ha dato abbastanza provviste da bastarci per due giorni.”  
“Ah, ecco…” e si riaccomoda nella nicchia tra il collo e la spalla.  
“… e poi se tornassimo molto tardi, magari con il buio, sarebbe molto più facile passare inosservati...”  
“Beh, in effetti…” ha il vago presentimento che sia conscio non avere in realtà alcun bisogno di convincerla. Tanto vale mostrarsi _magnanima_ “se la metti così, credo sarebbe del tutto _ragionevole_ rimanere qui ancora per un po’.”  
L’abbraccio si allenta, sta quasi per brontolare, ma le dita tornano subito. Sfiorano leggere come un soffio la curva dei lombi e poi risalgono fino alla nuca, deviano a profilare le spalle e poi di nuovo giù, sinuose, e un po’ oltre. È un quasi un solletico, ma infinitamente più piacevole, la fa rabbrividire.  
Si stiracchia e inspira profondamente… una volta… e poi ancora.  
“Ma sei tu!”  
“Sono io cosa?”  
“Sei tu, che sai di muschio!”  
“Che so di cosa!?”  
Dal suo tono traspare chiaramente la risata malamente trattenuta, che gli fa vibrare il petto.  
Si solleva indispettita.  
“Sai di muschio e di…” un’altra fugace annusata sulla pelle del suo collo per essere sicura “… di qualcosa che assomiglia molto al cuoio.”  
“Davvero Oscar? Non mi dire…”  
Sembra assecondarla a parole, ma qualcosa nel tono della sua voce… e nel modo in cui la guarda…  
“… e sentiamo un po’ cosa sai!”  
Non fa neanche in tempo a rendersene conto, che lui ha già invertito le posizioni.  
“No... cosa… ” ma il modo in cui le tormenta il collo dall’orecchio alla spalla fa evaporare ogni traccia di disappunto.  
“… fiori... ”  
Le labbra all’assalto della gola le fanno di nuovo mancare il respiro.  
“… rose e lavanda, e poi…”  
E’ costretta a cedere al peso delle palpebre nel momento in cui sente la lingua attaccarle l’orecchio. Si aggrappa alle sue spalle, come se non fosse abbastanza il suo peso addosso.  
“… latte… tu sai di latte, Oscar…”  
Un alito caldo a fior di pelle che le toglie il fiato. La sente di nuovo la coscienza, che prende il largo trascinata via dalla voluttà dei sensi e non ha nessuna intenzione di opporsi, ma all’improvviso un lampo.  
“Oh, mio Dio!”  
“C… cosa, Oscar… cosa succede!”  
Si è sollevato di scatto sui gomiti, si guarda intorno spaesato e teso, solo per tornare a fissarla vagamente terrorizzato.  
“Ehm… è solo…” adesso si sente un po’ stupida “… è solo che me ne ero quasi dimenticata…” oh, insomma, tanto vale sputare il rospo “… buon compleanno, André!”  
Non dice una parola, rimane immobile, piuttosto sembra lui quello imbarazzato. Giurerebbe che sia anche leggermente arrossito, e… quel luccichio all’angolo dell’occhio…  
In realtà, il fatto che continui a fissarla in quel modo, senza fiatare e senza muoversi, sta cominciando innervosirla.  
“André, hai sentito cosa…” azzarda, ma non riesce neanche a finire la frase. Le chiude la bocca con un bacio urgente, che si fa subito profondo e umido.  
Si arrende di buon grado. Avranno tempo per parlare, per ora le va un altro bacio e un’altra carezza… un abbraccio, un sospiro e così di seguito mentre le ombre si allungano, il cielo si tinge di tutte le calde sfumature del viola e il primo timido baluginare tra i cespugli annuncia l’arrivo delle lucciole a illuminare insieme alle stelle questa calda e inaspettata sera d’estate[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3306776#_edn2).  


  


  
**Angolo dell’autore: **  
E così siamo giunti alla fine e il nostro André ha avuto il suo regalo di compleanno, arrivato con un notevole ritardo, ma che, a mio avviso, gli basterà anche per tutti i compleanni a venire ;-)… e credo che anche Oscar lo considererà valido come regalo in anticipo (ma a Natale fa freddo, per cui mi sa che dovranno ripiegare su una location più ‘canonica’)  
Il ‘dono’ era pronto e impacchettato per tempo, il problema era però che non ne ero per niente convinta… in po’ infastidita… parecchio annoiata dal risultato. Nella leggerezza della storia era chiaro (no??) che sarebbe finita così, almeno dal punto di vista dei fatti nudi e crudi e al solito la descrizione del sesso di per se rischia di essere sempre un po’ una palla… o almeno, io la vedo così, visto che bene o male il repertorio quello è (anche includendo tutte le possibili pratiche di base, non tutte ovviamente includibili nelle competenze di due principianti XD). Come, dove… agghindati come ed eventualmente con che ospiti sono solo orpelli che non cambiano gran che la sostanza. Quindi… come vincere il tedio della prima stesura?  
Qui sono io ad essere la solita palla, ma credo che quello che può dare una sfumatura un po’ nuova a qualcosa di trito e ritrito sia il punto di vista, quindi ho cercato di infilarmi nella testolina dei nostri due, cercando di conservare il più possibile le loro caratteristiche anche il relazione al momento in cui si inserisce questa ‘deviazione’.  
Spero non vi abbia fatto troppo orrore… o non sia stata una gran delusione per chi ha avuto la pazienza di attendere tanto.  
  
  


* * *

[[i]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3306776#_ednref1) Ok… qui ci sarebbe una citazione di Bukowski che a me piace un sacco, ma che stralcio perché dubito che in generale apprezzereste XD

[[ii]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3306776#_ednref2) e in questo zuccherone non ci potevo non infilare anche le lucciole!


End file.
